Lost & Found
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: A man and woman get shipwrecked on the Isle of Berk. The woman is related to someone on Berk, and the seem to know Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Lost & Found

There was much activity going on one cloudy afternoon on Dragon Island. The Draconian King and his family were turning the volcano into a summer home. It was under construction with scaffolding and workstations. It was nearly finished. The Vikings and Dragons of Berk were helping in any way they could. Huge supplies were shipped from Draconia. While the volcano was being fixed up the four young hatchlings: Avalon, Apollo, Eider, and Black Widow, spent their time on the Isle of Berk with Chris, his wife Serenity, and their year old daughter Edelweiss. They stayed there so the children wouldn't get hurt being around so many dangerous things.

Avalon and Apollo were the son and daughter of King Re and Queen Aurora. Princess Avalon was teal green with purple horns and lavender eyes. She wore purple armor with a big green maple leaf insignia on her head plate/crown. She was next in line to be Queen, and like her mother she had the gift of magic. Her brother Apollo was blood red with gold horns, spines, and eyes. He wore dark red armor with a gold insignia of a dolphin jumping over a lyre, surrounded by a wreath on his head plate/crown. He was destined to be Prime Minister like his uncle Tenor, and also had the gift of magic.

Eider was an orphaned young Whippfang; with the whiplike tail of a Whippertail and the black poisonous teeth of a Blackfang. He had recently been taken under the wing of Serenity's guardian Ruby. At first Eider didn't like the idea of having anyone take the place of his parents. But Ruby said he and his mate Harmony had no intention of replacing his parents, just to be some one to run to when playtime was over. Eider was vivid purple with black horns and amber eyes. He wore amber armor that had an insignia of a king eider duck on the head plate/ crown. He was good friends with the Princess and was destined to be the new king.

The fourth and youngest dragon of the group was Black Widow. She was the hatchling of Tenor and his mate Windwalker. She, like her father, was half Night Fury and half Blackfang. She had the scales, sonar flaps, wings, fins, eyes, spines, and body of a Night Fury, and the long, wolf-like legs, long neck, narrow head, and black teeth of a Blackfang. She had red eyes and had a red hour glass shape on her forehead. She wore black armor with the same red hourglass insignia on her crown. She was very good friends with Apollo and would one day be Captain of the Guard. She would also one day be the riding dragon of Edelweiss.

The four of them; along with Edelweiss and her parents, hung out under the Golden Apple Tree. Sometimes they went flying and practiced their fishing and hunting. Edelweiss would only go flying with her mother in a special baby seat on the back of Tenor's saddle. She was a year old and already walking without help. She loved playing with the dragons, especially Black Widow. They would roll a ball back and forth in the shade of the apple tree. They were doing just that when Serenity and Chris came back from a night flight. When Edelweiss saw her mother she beamed, squealed, and held her little arms out.

"Hello my little flower," Serenity said happily. She picked her daughter up and held her securely.

"Isn't the new castle done yet?" asked Avalon. "I want to explore Dragon Island."

"Well most of the rooms are finished and they just need furniture," Chris said, getting off Windwalker. "It'll be done in no time." The four young dragons looked disappointed.

"Well at least we have space to play here," said Apollo. "Every cloud has a silver lining." Black Widow roller her eyes at his optimism. Then she turned and lit the fire pit with a red plasma blast.

"Good aim Black Widow," said Tenor. She beamed at him pompously.

"A Night Fury never misses," she boasted.

"Don't let that go to your head though," Windwalker warned. "Don't expect to hit the target every time."

"Yes mama," said Black Widow. Then Edelweiss decided she wanted to get down and Serenity set her next to Black Widow. Serenity and Chris sat in their chairs by the fire.

"You went night flying a lot in the past?" Chris asked.

"I still do," Serenity replied. "It's more interesting out here, with the aurora borealis and all."

"I can see why Lord Draco named Mom after them," Chris said. "They are very pretty."

"It's too bad you can't see them from home," said Serenity. Chris murmured in agreement.

"It does make for a really romantic flight though," he said. Serenity blushed and smiled.

"We should get back to Dragon Island and help with the construction," said Windwalker.

"Please don't go away again," said Black Widow. She jumped onto her mother's back.

"It's not really necessary is it?" Tenor asked. "There's probably not much left to do."

"I suppose," Windwalker said. She laid in the Dragonnip and Tenor laid beside her. Edelweiss went back to playing catch with Black Widow. Avalon turned to her brother and Eider.

"Let's go to the village," she said. "I heard it's a great place for hide n' hunt."

"Okay," said Apollo. "Are you coming Black Widow?"

"I'll join you later if I don't fall asleep," said Black Widow, rolling the ball back to Edelweiss. Avalon, Apollo, and Eider flew down to the plaza where the vikings and dragons were doing their chores. The three young dragons looked around the place.

"One, two, three, not it!" Avalon exclaimed.

"Not it," said Eider. They both looked at Apollo.

"About time I went first," said Apollo. He flew to the top of the blacksmith shop and began counting to ten with his wings over his eyes. When he reached the number ten he opened his eyes as looked around. He couldn't see Avalon or Eider. He glided to the ground and began sniffing around for them. He looked all over the plaza, and into the forge. Gobber the Belch was working of door handles for the Dragon Island Castle and Chief Hiccup was making updates to dragon saddles. They paid no attention to Apollo as he looked for his sister and friend. He could smell Avalon's sent in the forge and figured that she was in there. He looked behind every machine and under every table. Then he spotted Grump near the furnace doing the exciting task of sleeping. Apollo approached him and silently leapt onto his back. This allowed him to look in the higher places of the forge. Suddenly Gobber waddled up to them.

"Grump! the fire's dying," he barked. "You're supposed to keep it from doing that." Grump woke with a start. He was about to haul himself around to relight the fire. Then Apollo shot his red fire into the furnace and it blazed brighter.

"Ah thanks Apollo," said Gobber. "But it's not nice to take over someone else's job you know." The Dragon Prince narrowed his eyes. Then he spotted something twitching out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a thin tail tip right behind the furnace.

"That's okay Mr. Gobber, I found what I was looking for," he said. He jumped to the ground and scurried over the twitching tail.

"Found you!" he cried. Avalon ran out of her hiding spot and out of the forge. Apollo ran after her. They ran through the plaza; dogging dragons, vikings, farm animals, and buildings. They ran really fast. Suddenly they rammed into Cloudjumper. He spun around when he felt something hit him in the leg.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Playing Hide and Hunt," said Apollo, tagging Avalon.

"Where are your parents?" Cloudjumper asked.

"Dragon Island," said Avalon sadly. "We haven't seen them since yesterday. At least Black Widow and Edelweiss have their parents here." At that moment Apollo spotted something hiding behind the feeding station. He went over and poked it. It turned out to be Eider.

"I found you!" Apollo cried. Eider came out of his hiding place and joined Avalon.

"Perhaps you could do something else for a while," said Cloudjumper. Apollo slumped to the ground.

"Grown ups are always saying that," he said frustrated. "What's wrong with playing our favorite game?"

"You might get trampled or kicked by accident," said Cloudjumper. "How about you go down to the beach? There's plenty of places to hide there. It's not that I don't want you to play, it's a wonderful thing, I just want to be sure you are safe while doing it."

"Oh okay," said Avalon. "Come on guys lets go look for hermit crabs." The three dragons spread their wings and took off. They flew to Thor's Beach and landed on the sand.

"I'm it this time," said Eider. "Since I was found last." He went into a playful crouch, swishing his tail back and forth. Avalon and Apollo ran off and Eider chases them. They ran laughing along the coastline. The beach was plenty big enough that Eider could get a decent chase. He gained on Avalon and was about to pounce on her when she stopped dead and he ran into her.

"What'd you stop for?" Eider asked.

"Look," said Avalon. She pointed to a large, smashed boat laying on the sand.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Eider asked.

"The sea," said Apollo.

"That's not what I meant," said Eider.

"Well, only one way to find out," said Avalon. She approached the ship and the other two followed her. She crept under the overturned bow and looked through the dark. She saw something lying unconscious on the sand. She went closer and saw that it was a man. His clothes were torn, wet, and salty. He had black hair that went past his ears. Avalon nudged him, then jumped back when the man grunted. She quickly went back to Apollo and Eider.

"There's a human man in there," she said. "And he's still alive."

"I wonder if there are any other humans," said Apollo. He jumped onto the ship and looked all around it. He quickly spotted a human woman laying aways from the ship. She had blond hair that went past her shoulder blades. She was face down on the sand.

"Guys over here," he said. He jumped off and ran to the woman, the other two followed him. They surrounded the woman and Avalon nudged her. The woman didn't move but she was breathing. Avalon and Apollo rolled the woman onto her back. She looked around forty or fifty years old. She wore a grey wool shirt and brown leather pants.

"Wow she's old," said Apollo.

"She's not that old," said Avalon. "Mis. Valka is this old. We should tell Hiccup about this." They left the shipwreck and flew back towards the plaza.

When they got there they landed and began looking for Hiccup. He was no where to be found. The looked in the forge but Grump said Hiccup had left. The three dragons returned to the plaza.

"Maybe he's in his house," said Eider. They ran up the hill to the big house where Hiccup lived with his mother and his dragon. The ran up the steps and Avalon scratched at the door.

"Hiccup! You in there!?" she called.

"Right here, what is it?" said a voice behind them. They turned to see Hiccup getting off Toothless.

"We found a boat, with humans around it," said Apollo. "On the beach over there." He pointed in the direction of Thor's Beach. Hiccup became alert.

"How many?" he asked.

"Two, man and woman," said Avalon. "Unconscious."

"Show me," said Hiccup getting back on his dragon. Avalon, Apollo, and Eider took off and lead the chief to the shipwreck. They landed around it and Hiccup dismounted. He went over to the ship and looked under the bow at the man. Avalon ran over to the woman and nudged her.

"Don't do that Avalon, she could have broken ribs," said Toothless.

"Yes sir," said Avalon. She stepped aside and let Hiccup look at the woman.

"Thanks for telling about this," he told the young dragons.

"You are welcome sir," said Avalon politely.

"You guys wait here while I get the other riders," said Hiccup. He got back on his dragon and took off. The three young dragons stayed where they were. They didn't go near the humans, since they were strangers. They went back to chasing each other while the waited.

They weren't playing for long. In no time the group of riders landed near the ship, Chris and Windwalker were among them. They got off their dragons and approached both humans.

"Hey you guys found people you get first dibs," said Snotlout.

"First dibs?" said Avalon confused.

"Yeah, you get to pick which one you keep," said Snotlout.

"But there humans, not conch shells," said Apollo.

"Don't pay any attention to him kids," said Hookfang. "He's all mouth and no brain." The young dragons laughed.

"Did you just open that dirty fire hole of yours!?" Snotlout snapped, jabbing a finger in Hookfang's face. The Nightmare growled and clamped his jaws around Snotlout and lifted him off the ground. The three young dragons nearly died laughing.

"We need to get these guys to Gothi," said Astrid. The group got the man on Skullcrusher and the woman on Stormfly. They took off and headed for Gothi's hut. Avalon, Apollo, and Eider followed Chris and Windwalker back to the apple tree. They found Serenity and Edelweiss taking a nap with their dragons. Edelweiss and Black Widow were curled up in the Dragonnip and Tenor was curled around Serenity in her chair with his head in her lap. Chris and Windwalker landed near the house and Chris dismounted. Windwalker laid down next to Black Widow and Edelweiss. Chris went over to Serenity and gently kissed her cheek. She smiled in her sleep. Chris sat in his chair and took her hand in his. Avalon, Eider, and Apollo began grazing on the apples. At that moment Re and Aurora landed on the lawn.

"Hello," Re said, in a very good mood.

"Is the castle almost done?" Chris asked.

"We just took the scaffolding down," Re said. Avalon and Apollo ran to their parents.

"You sure it's safe building a castle out of a volcano?" asked Windwalker. "It could erupt."

"I've thought of that," Re said. "And I have thought of that. And all the rooms are well clear of the center of the volcano, where the fire and ash come out. All the rooms will be accessible only from the outside or by the Whispering Death tunnels, never from the crater."

"I can foresee the volcano erupting very soon," said Aurora. "It will only shoot ash and lava bombs, no runny lava."

"Hey Mama guess what?" said Avalon.

"What?" asked Aurora.

"We found a boat with humans in it," said Avalon.

"Really?" said Aurora, she sounded officially interested. "How many humans?"

"Two," said Apollo. "Man and woman."

"Where are they now?" Re asked.

"In Gothi's hut," Chris said. "I suspect they'll be up and about soon."

"Can we see the castle now?" asked Apollo.

"Tomorrow you can," said Aurora.

"Okay," said Avalon. She and the other two went back to eating apples. Re and Aurora laid down in the Dragonnip. Chris looked over at Serenity who was still asleep with Tenor's head still in her lap.

"She looks tired," said Re.

"It comes with riding a nocturnal dragon," said Chris. Then Toothless came up the hill.

"How are the castaways?" asked Windwalker.

"They are coming around," Toothless said. "Valka says she recognizes the woman, very strange."

"Recognize her how?" asked Aurora. Toothless shrugged.

"We'll know later," he said. At that moment Edelweiss and Black Widow woke up. Edelweiss yawned and sat up, Black Widow just lifted her head.

"Mama," said Edelweiss, pointing towards Serenity. Chris looked at his wife again.

"Serenity, you daughter wants you," he said. Serenity woke up as Edelweiss got to her feet. She walked over and Serenity lifted her onto her lap, sitting her down on Tenor's head behind his sonar flaps. Re and Aurora couldn't help but be amused. Edelweiss gently petted Tenor's head with her tiny hand. Tenor didn't budge, just flicked a bug of his ear.

"Yum yum," Edelweiss said, which translated into 'I'm hungry.' Chris got up and went into the house to look for the homemade applesauce his mother had made before they came to Dragon Island. He came back out with some in a bowel with a spoon. He handed it to Serenity.

"Thank you," she said. She put the bowl on Tenor's forehead and began spooning the applesauce into Edelweiss's open mouth.

"I'm surprised Tenor can sleep through all that," said Windwalker with a chuckle.

"A volcano could go off and he wouldn't even shift his weight," Re laughed. Black Widow went over to her friends and joined them in eating apples. They had flown up into the tree to reach the bigger ones. Toothless went back to the plaza.

He found Hiccup heading for the forge to clean up. The dragon went to the entrance and sat on his haunches to weight. Hiccup came out a few minuets later looking very happy.

"Well Toothless I think you and I are overdue for a flight," he said. "What do you say we go out?" Toothless beamed and pranced on the spot, wagging his tail.

"Okay okay," Hiccup laughed. "Hold still." Toothless obeyed and Hiccup mounted him. They took off and flew over the ocean. They did acrobats and practiced falling and catching. Then they headed back to the village. Hiccup slid off the saddle again and opened his leather wings. He and Toothless glided side by side as they went in for landing. Hiccup had not tried this yet. Toothless was able to land just fine. Hiccup glided towards one of the posts that held up the torches in the plaza, snagged it, and slid down to the ground. He landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Toothless ran over and began fussing over him.

"I'm okay Toothless," Hiccup wheezed. "Just got the breath knocked out of me. Can you help he up?" Toothless went behind him, grabbed him my the scruff of his neck, and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said. At that moment the man and woman from the shipwreck came running into the plaza looking like scattered sheep.

"I demand to speak to whoever's in charge," said the man.

"Ah, down here," said Hiccup waving his hand. The man and woman looked at him, a bit surprised.

"Where are we?" the woman asked.

"This is Berk," said Hiccup, getting to his feet. "We found your ship smashed on one of our beaches."

"And who are you?" asked the man.

"I'm Hiccup, I'm the chief here," Hiccup said. Both the man and woman looked doubtful that that was his real name. Then the woman adorned a deep-in-thought look.

"Wait a minuet, Hiccup?" she said. "Son of Stoic the Vast Hiccup?"

"Yeah," said Hiccup confused. "You knew my dad?"

"Briefly," said the woman. "When you were a day old." Suddenly Toothless came up beside Hiccup, curious. The man and woman backed up scared.

"Dragon!" the woman cried. "Keep it away from me."

"It's okay he's friendly," said Hiccup. Toothless gave their guests a gummy smile.

"I'm not buying it," said the man. "Dragons have been nothing but trouble, it was a dragon's fault we crash our ship."

"Yeah and it was a dragon that carried away my sister," said the woman.

"I don't get it, how do you my dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, sorry I was going to tell you when that thing showed up," said the woman, pointing at Toothless. "I'm your mom's older sister. My name's Valkyrie." Hiccup's eyes popped at this news.

"And this is my husband Rufus," Valkyrie continued. Rufus went up to Hiccup and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you nephew," he said. Hiccup shook his hand, still running the news through his head.

"Wow you look as old as our son would have been," said Valkyrie.

"You had a son?" Hiccup asked, the last thing he wanted was another Snotlout. At that moment Valka and Cloudjumper landed in the plaza. Valka dismounted and Cloudjumper headed for the feeding station.

"Valka!" said Valkyrie. Valka looked quite surprised. "I thought you were killed by a dragon."

"So did everyone else," said Valka. "But I was just carried off by one. But I thought you were taken prisoner by hostile vikings."

"We were but we escaped," said Valkyrie. "We've found a village to call home not to far from here. Rufus is now a shipbuilder. We were trying out his newest boat when that sea dragon capsized us." She sounded frustrated.

"We can rebuild you ship and send you on your way home," Hiccup offered.

"Thank you," said Rufus.

"Can we have a tour of your village?" Valkyrie asked her sister. "While we wait?"

"Sure," said Valka. "I can introduce you to all the dragons we have here."

"How many dragons are on this island?" asked Rufus.

"Hundreds," said Hiccup. "Toothless is the alpha, they're all out fishing at the moment."

"Oh," Valkyrie groaned. "That's a lot of dragons. We aren't big fans of dragons. They keep ruining our village and steeling our livestock."

"Well how about I show you around before the dragons come in for the night," said Valka. "The only dragons here right now is Toothless and a few up that hill." She pointed to the trail that lead up to the Dragon Hospital.

"What's up there?" asked Rufus.

"Come I'll show you, but please be quiet there's a baby sleeping up there," said Valka.

"Okay," said Valkyrie. They followed Valka towards the trail, Toothless walked faithfully next to Hiccup.

"Um, does that thing have to follow us?" asked Rufus. Toothless looked hurt.

"I'll meet you at home bud," Hiccup said to him. "I know you love the apple tree but we want to make our guests comfortable while they stay here." Toothless sighed and reluctantly obeyed.

"Good boy Toothless," Hiccup said, trying to make the dragon feel better. "Giant basket of cod for you when I get back." Toothless smiled gratefully and walked towards the big house. Hiccup and his mother led their guests up to the apple tree where the Draconians were either grazing on apples or dozing off. Edelweiss had had her fill of applesauce and was now playing with Black Widow. Edelweiss would roll the ball away and Black Widow would retrieve it.

"Hey friends," said Valka. The Draconians all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Wow that's a lovely tree," said Valkyrie.

"Thanks, I grew it myself," said Serenity. "I'm rather fond of it."

"Is it a good idea to have so many dangerous animals close to that baby?" asked Valkyrie.

"She's okay," said Serenity. "I would be more concerned if she was playing too close to the edge."

"Anyway," said Hiccup. "This is Valkyrie and her husband Rufus."

"Valkyrie is my older sister," said Valka.

"Really?" said Chris. "That must be one big stroke of fate."

"I'll say," said Hiccup. "This is Chris, his wife Serenity, and their daughter Edelweiss."

"Great names," said Rufus. Serenity very carefully put Tenor's head on the ground and stood up, Chris stood next to her. Valkyrie was looking very closely at Chris.

"Ah she's very pretty Chris," said Rufus, looking at Serenity. "You are very fortunate to have her." Serenity blushed.

"This might seem like an odd question Chris," said Valkyrie. "But do you know who your parents are?" Chris looked confused.

"Yeah, they're right over there," he pointed at Re and Aurora. Rufus and Valkyrie both flinched.

"But they clearly aren't your biological parents," said Valkyrie. "They're dragons."

"They are the ones who raised me," said Chris. "I've known no other family."

"How did those dragons find you?" asked Valkyrie.

"We found him in a burnt down house," said Re. "The whole village was in ruins." Valkyrie seemed reluctant to talk to a dragon and refused to look at him.

"Did you find him in the cold fireplace in a basket?" asked Rufus. Re and Aurora looked at each other then nodded. Valkyrie looked so relieved to hear this.

"Why is this important anyway?" asked Serenity.

"You're probably not going to believe us when we say this," said Valkyrie. "But you're our son, and we're your real parents."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris looked very surprised at this. Re and Aurora got to their feet.

"What?" Chris asked. "You're my real parents?"

"That's right," said Rufus. Chris looked at Serenity and she looked back at him. She took his hand in hers and gripped it gently.

"How can you be sure?" she asked Valkyrie.

"He looks the same as he did as a baby, only he's older," said Rufus. "I'd know him anywhere." Chris looked a bit lightheaded. They were all looking at him.

"This cannot be happening," he said finally. "I thought you were dead. That's what I was told." Both Rufus and Valkyrie glared at Re and Aurora. The two dragons looked like they had made a mistake.

"Why would you tell him we were dead you monsters?" hissed Rufus.

"We found him in a burned house, and he was the only surviver we found," said Re. "We thought you had perished in the blaze."

"So you thought you could just take him? Finders, keepers?" Rufus snapped.

"I think we have some explaining to do," said Valkyrie. "These dragons had no way of knowing what happened."

"Fine," said Rufus roughly. "Though I have no intention of telling these devils anything."

"Not for them, for him," Valkyrie explained, pointing at Chris. Rufus was still glaring at the dragons.

"Only if these beasts leave now," he said. Re and Aurora looked at each other again, then at Chris.

"Alright," said Re. "But we'll be back. Avalon, Apollo, Eider, let's go fishing." The young dragons flew out of the tree and landed in front of the King.

"You too Windwalker," said Re. Windwalker sighed.

"I'll be right behind you," she said. The dragons all took off, except for Tenor who was still sleeping. Edelweiss started crying when her dragon flew away. Serenity went over and picked her up.

"How old is she?" asked Valkyrie.

"A year and half," said Serenity.

"Well sit down this is a long story," said Valkyrie.

"Hold it," said Rufus. "That one has to go too." He pointed at Tenor. Chris went over and roused his uncle. Tenor finally woke up.

"Hey you family want you to join them for hunting," Chris said. "They just left." Tenor sat up and yawned.

"Okay, I guess I could hunt for a while," he said. He got to his feet and stretched out his wings to keep them from cramping up.

"I'll be back later," he said. Then he saw Valkyrie and Rufus. "Hey how you doing?" He then spread his wings and flew off. When he was gone everyone sat down. Serenity sat Edelweiss on her lap, she was still crying because she missed Black Widow.

"Well back when you were a baby Chris," Valkyrie began. "We lived in a thriving village, much like this one. Only we didn't have dragons as pets. Any dragon we did see either passed us by or hunted our livestock. Rufus was the chief and I was the healer. We were always under threat from neighboring villages. They seemed jealous of our good fortune. One of them finally attacked our village and set it on fire. Our warriors fought back but we were outnumbered and outmatched. Anyone they killed anyone who put up a fight, and everyone else they took as prisoners. Rufus and I heard the invaders planning to find the next one in line to be chief, ending the dynasty. We broke free of our captors and ran back to our house which was still standing. We rushed in to hide you, but I had just put you in a basket and hid you in the large hearth when the invaders broke in. They demanded to know where you were but we told them never. So they put us both in shackles and forced us out of the house. Then the leader grabbed a torch and threw it on our house. I was afraid you would be burned to death. But Rufus said that since our hearth was made of stone it would keep you safe from the fire. We were put in boats and shipped away from our village. Rufus and I immediately began planning an escape so we could go back for you. The ships were suddenly attacked by a sperm whale. It sank the ship we were on, which allowed us to escape. We swam the best we could away from the ship. Sadly we were the only survivors, the others drowned, there was nothing we could do. We swam all the way back to our village. It took us all night to reach it, but we made it. The village was completely burned down. We went to where our blacksmith shot used to be and found something to get the shackles off with. Then we went to what was left of our house. The hearth was still standing, it was completely untouched. We looked in side it and found you missing. We panicked and looked all over the village but to no avail. Then we decided we had no choice but to leave the village, we figured a hungry animal had carried you off or something. So with a heavy heart we rebuilt one of the ships and set out to start over. I suggested coming here to Berk, but Berk was under threat of dragons and we didn't want to put up with them constantly running a muck. So we found the next habited island. It's a few miles west of here, very large and prosperous. Rufus suggested having another child, but it would have been too much of a painful memory for me so I said no. But now that we know you're alive, you can come home and be with your real family again." Chris said nothing but leaned back in his seat.

"So what'd you say son?" Rufus asked enthusiastically. "You want to come home with us?" Chris thought about this, very hard.

"Well," he said finally. "I am very happy with my life."

"With the dragons you mean?" said Valkyrie. "Those dragons are just animals."

"It's not just the dragons I was talking about," Chris said, looking at Serenity. Edelweiss had finally fallen asleep.

"Well they can come too," said Valkyrie.

"There's not enough room in our house for them though," said Rufus. "Nor in our boat."

"I'm accustomed to camping," said Serenity. "And I could fly over on my dragon. Room won't be a problem."

"No, no dragons," said Rufus. "They are too much trouble, I don't want to have to deal with them." Serenity and Chris looked at each other. Serenity held Edelweiss close to her.

"Don't you have family you could return to?" asked Valkyrie. Serenity shook her head.

"They're dead last I heard," she said. "These dragons are all I have, in addition to Chris."

"Maybe we can expand our house so it's big enough for all three of them," said Valkyrie to Rufus. "Or we could build them their own house."

"That will take a lot of work," said Rufus. "I would have to work overtime for at least a year before we have enough money to even start."

"So if I go with you I won't ever see them again?" Chris asked.

"I never said that," said Rufus. "I only said it would take time before we can add her to the village. It would be a real shame to leave them in the clutches of a dragon."

"I love the dragons," Serenity said.

"So do I," Chris said. "They're aren't monsters to us."

"Well it's your choice," said Rufus. "You can stay with the dragons or you can come with us and be with your own kind. You don't have to decide anything yet, we still have to get our ship repaired."

"Okay," said Chris. "I will think about it."

"Let's get started on your ship," Hiccup said. They all got up and went back down the hill.

The dragons returned shortly afterward. Chris told them everything he had just been told. Re and Aurora were astounded by the story. When he got around to talking about the decision he had to make they looked sad.

"Well we want you to be happy," said Aurora. "It might do some good to be living with your own kind."

"And they are your real family, we're just dragons," said Re. Chris looked all the dragons he had grown up with. Then he turned to Serenity and Edelweiss.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. Serenity held his hand.

"Well they're related to Hiccup and Valka," she said smiling. "I'm sure they can't be that bad. And it sounds like they want you back, unlike my old parents."

"I wish I could bring you all with me though," Chris said.

"I think you'll be fine without us," Re said. But Chris could tell from the look on his face that he didn't want to believe it.  
>"I have some time to think about it," Chris said. "A week at least until the boat is fixed." The dragons seemed to drop it for the moment.<p>

Chris thought about his decision for hours, day and night. Every time he asked the dragons, all they said was it was up to him. It was the hardest decision he ever had to make. If he went with his real parents he would be where he was meant to be all along, with his own kind; but he would also have to leave the dragons forever, not to mention not seeing his family for years. On the other hand he wanted to know what it was like to live a normal life. Buy the time the ship was ready to sail he had made his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chris woke up on the day the ship was ready to set sail. He exited the house where he and Serenity slept now. Serenity was sitting in her chair making breakfast. Edelweiss was playing with Black Widow in the grass under the supervision of Windwalker and Tenor.

"Serenity I've made my decision," Chris said. "I hope you it won't make you too upset." Serenity got to her feet and stood right in front of him.

"What is your decision?" she asked. "You can tell me."

"I've decided to go with my real parents," Chris said. "Somehow I know it's the right thing to do. But that means I won't see you again for long time." Serenity sighed sadly.

"I understand why you made that decision," she said. "It seems to make sense." Tenor and Windwalker looked at each other.

"He's leaving us?" Windwalker said. "I don't want him to leave."

"I don't either," Tenor said. "But it's his decision."

"Come on lets go tell them," Serenity said. She picked up Edelweiss and they all went down the hill to the plaza. Valkyrie and Rufus were there talking to Valka. Dragons filled the sky, the king and queen among them.

"Good morning Chris," said Valkyrie. "Have you made a decision yet." Re and Aurora landed near them to hear the decision.

"Yes I have," Chris said. Edelweiss put her little hand on her dad's arm.

"Dada," she said cheerfully. Chris smiled at her.

"I've decided to go with my real parents," he said facing everyone. "But on one condition."

"Okay," said Rufus. "Anything you want."

"Windwalker comes with me," Chris said. "She's lost too many friends and it would be cruel to make her loose another." Valkyrie and Rufus both sighed. Windwalker looked surprised, Chris wanted her to come with him. She stood next to him faithfully.

"Fine," said Rufus. "But she's not staying in the house. She has to sleep in the barn with the other animals, if she can control herself around the sheep."

"She can, you have my word," Chris said, placing a hand on her neck. "And she can help protect us."

"Very well," said Rufus. "And first sign of trouble she goes." Chris nodded.

"We'll meet you at the docks in ten minuets," said Valkyrie. Chris nodded again. He slowly made his way to the docks, Serenity and the dragons followed him.

When they reached the dock where the ship waited Chris turned to face the dragons and his family. Suddenly he threw his arms around Re's neck and hugged him.

"Don't think I made this decision because I don't love you," he said. "I have never met my real parents and this may be the only opportunity I have to do so."

"I understand," said Re. "We will miss you."

"Say good-bye to Avalon, Apollo, and Eider for me," Chris said.

"I will," Re said. Chris let go of him and turned to Aurora.

"Thanks for raising me mo... er I mean Aurora," Chris said. The Queen nuzzled his face.

"It was my great pleasure," she said, very gently, and sadly. "And thank you for being apart of our lives." Chris hugged her head, and she purred. Then Chris moved to Tenor.

"I hope you'll be okay without Windwalker," he said.

"I'll survive," Tenor said. "I've spent a good chunk of my life alone, thought I'm worried about Black Widow. She won't have a mother in her life."

"That's okay daddy," said Black Widow. "I will see her again in the Dragon Heaven." Windwalker almost burst into tears at that and nuzzled her daughter.

"Thanks for teaching me how to fight Tenor," Chris said.

"It was fun," said Tenor. "No thanks necessary." Chris stroked his snout, then he moved to Serenity. The poor girl was crying. She put Edelweiss on the ground near Black Widow. Chris took her hand in his, and gently took her face in his other hand. He looked into her beautiful green eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, then he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around the small of her back. They stayed there for only a few seconds, but to them it felt an eternity. They broke apart when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Chris pulled Serenity into a tight hug, which she returned without hesitation. She buried her face into his shoulder and held on as tight as she could.

"You keep being an angel for dragons until we make room for you and Edelweiss," Chris said, his voice slightly muffled by her golden hair.

"You got it," she said. "I love you so much Chris, no mater where you are."

"I love you too Serenity," Chris said. Suddenly he felt a small tug on his pant leg. He and Serenity separated and looked down. Edelweiss was tugging on Chris's pant leg to get his attention. Then she held her little arms up. Chris picked her up and held her.

"You keep you mama company now, you hear?" he said softly. The child beamed and put a small hand on her dad's face. He gave her little hand a quick kiss, which made her pull it back bashfully. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder and Chris held hugged her tightly.

"Chris, we're ready to cast off now son," Rufus called. Chris handed Edelweiss back to Serenity. He kissed his wife one last time, with her hand in his. Then he went towards the gangplank and his hand slipped out of hers. She watched Chris board the ship. Windwalker prepared herself for take off, she had already said good-bye to Tenor and Black Widow. The ship was untied from the dock and Rufus and Valkyrie rowed it out to sea. Windwalker spread her wings and flew along side the ship. Chris stood at the stern of the ship and watched his friends and family vanish from sight. Serenity and the dragons stood on the dock watching the ship sail away, with the dragon flying beside it. Aurora looked over at Serenity who was in tears and holding Edelweiss close. The Queen draped a wing around her shoulders. Serenity leaned into her Queen, it helped her feel a bit better. They watched the ship until they could see it no more. Then they all made the long slow trek to the Dragon Hospital.

Chris sat against the railing of the ship after Berk was long out of sight. He took several deep breaths and it helped clear his head. He watched the ocean go by very slowly. His mind went back a few years to when he and Serenity were just kids, living in the big castle. They had gotten into so much mischief. Serenity had thought up most of their scandals but Chris always took the blame for her. Every time it happened it made their friendship increase. She was the closest thing he had to a sister. They did every thing together; they rode on Re's back, sit in the shade of a Weeping Willow and read stories, and went ice skating every winter.

"You look lost," said Valkyrie. "You're missing Serenity aren't you?"

"I hate saying good-bye to her," Chris said.

"That's okay, you'll see her again," said Rufus. "With all the work you're going to be doing she'll be back in your life before you know it."

"What sort of work?" Chris asked.

"Well we have a few animals that need looking after," said Valkyrie. "Sheep, pigs, a cow, and three horses. What was your occupation before?"

"Dragon Rider," said Chris.

"That's not an occupation, that's a hobby," said Rufus.

"Soldier then," said Chris.

"Every one on our island is a soldier," said Valkyrie. "Anyway when there's no battle to fight you will look after the animals. Rufus works all day at the docks and I mix remedies and make house calls. Now that we have you back all the house and yard work will get done before each day is out. What dose Serenity do for a living?"

"She's the finest Dragon Healer in the world," Chris said.

"Dragons again," said Rufus. "Well we don't have any dragons for her to heal, so she will have to heal either animals or people. And if you're going to keep that dragon it will have to help around the farm as well. Since our horses are build for rounding up sheep, the dragon will be pulling the new plow I bought recently. I plan to grow wheat." Windwalker heard this naturally, and wasn't too thrilled about doing a horse's job. She and Chris exchanged a glance.

The ship kept moving at a fast pace across the ocean. The sun began to set and there was no land in sight. Rufus had Chris help with the rowing when the wind decreased. Windwalker caught a fish to pass the time. Rufus refused to let her come to near the boat, since it was made of wood and the dragon breathed fire. Windwalker was getting tired of flying so slow, she was a Night Fury and yet she was flying at the speed of a Gronkle. She would have flown on a head, but she had no idea where the island was. So she tried to make the most of it. When the stars came out she spotted the constellation Draco behind the ship, back in the direction of Berk. Windwalker wondered if Lord Draco was telling them she and Chris were making a mistake. When she silently asked the Dragon God this, the sky around the constellation lit up with the aurora borealis lights. They were blue and green. Then Windwalker spotted something in the water, and heading right for the ship at high speed.

"Chris look out!" she called. Chris ran to the side of the ship and looked at the thing coming. It sped right up it and sent it spinning on the spot. Windwalker flew down and stopped it then turned so it was facing the way it wanted to go. The tree humans regained their balance and looked around.

"What was that?" asked Valkyrie.

"Something hit us," said Chris. He looked over the edge to see what hit them. He saw a huge shadow swim under the boat, it looked like a Sculdron. It came to the surface right in front of the boat. It was dark grey and far bigger than the boat.

"What is that?" asked Rufus.

"It's a Scauldron," said Chris. "A very big one."

"What's a Scauldron?" asked Valkyrie.

"A sea dragon," said Chris. "They're common in these parts."

"What did it do that for?" asked Rufus. "Why is it attacking?"

"He's not attacking us," said Chris. "He's only playing, like a human does with a toy duck." The Scauldron swam at them again and tossed it high into the air with a flick of his head. The ship landed with a splash on the water.

"How do we get it to leave?" asked Rufus. Chris went to the side of the ship and wiggled his fingers in the water, making small splashes. The Scauldron swam up to the boat and lifted his head out of the water. When he saw Chris a look of recognition came across his features.

"Hey I know you," he said. "You're the son of the Dragon King."

"Yeah, look could you stop throwing the ship around please?" Chris asked. The Scauldron looked up at Windwalker who was flying in circles over the ship.

"What are you doing out here if I may ask?" he said.

"My real parents found me and are taking me back," Chris said. The Scauldron looked surprised. He looked at the other two humans.

"I see," he said. "Well I'll see you around." He dove back under the water and swam away.

"You can speak to them?" asked Valkyrie, she sounded interested.

"I grew up with dragons, Dragontongue is my first language," Chris said. "I also speak Norse and Mandarin Chinese."

"It makes no sense why anyone would speak a different language," said Rufus. "One should only speak their native language and nothing else."

"But then you wouldn't be able to understand what I say," said Chris.

"Good point," said Valkyrie. "He did make the sea dragon go away."

"Whatever," said Rufus. He went back to steering the ship.

The rest of the night went on with out incident. When the sun came up Windwalker could see an island in the distance. From where she was it looked very big, bigger than Berk and Dragon Island combined. She flew down to the level of the boat.

"Island ahead," she called to Chris.

"Windwalker says there's an island ahead," Chris translated.

"I know that," said Rufus. Windwalker flew back up above the ship. Then she grabbed the prow in her talons and put on a burst of speed, pulling the ship behind her.

"Whoa what's it doing?" asked Rufus.

"Getting us there faster," said Chris. Rufus said nothing just held on for his life. Windwalker pulled the ship closer to the island and steered it towards the dock. When they were close enough she let go and the boat came to a stop. Rufus steered the ship to an empty pier. A few men on the dock came over and Rufus threw them the mooring lines. Chris looked at the village. It was twice the size of Berk, but made up of tiny huts surrounded by pastures of animals and fields of crops, and slightly larger barns. The largest building was the blacksmith, which was the size of Berk's blacksmith.

"Why are the houses so small?" asked Chris.

"Makes more room for farming," said Rufus. "Every citizen here is a farmer and soldier, we have only one blacksmith and one shipbuilder, that's me."

"We have good trade with many other villages," said Valkyrie. "Every summer trade ships come in with anything we can't make ourselves, like more building materials and maybe a few personal items." When the ship was tied down they disembarked. Windwalker landed next to her rider.

"If that dragon values its life it won't leave your sight," said Rufus, pointing at Windwalker. The dragon looked insulted. They made their way to into the village.

"Stay close," Chris whispered to his dragon. They walked through the village. The tiny houses were separated by miles of farmland. The island was very large, providing plenty of space for a village that was a few buildings shy of a small city. There was fresh green grass, tall trees, and wildflowers. It reminded Chris of the Draconian countryside, beyond the city of Bluegreen. The people of the village looked up from their various activities to watch Chris and Windwalker go by. The Night Fury stuck to her rider's side like clue, her shadow merged with his. The people greeted Rufus and Valkyrie warmly. The population consisted of mostly adults, and very few children. What little children there were, all worked in the fields or came out of the houses with food.

"Not a hole lot of kids here," Chris said.

"There's only enough room in the houses for three people or less," said Rufus. "That means fewer mouths to feed and more food. That's why I said there was no room for Serenity and Edelweiss. But don't worry, with the extra wheat crop I can raise enough funding to build you your own hut." At that moment they were approached by a man on a grey horse. He had brown hair and goatee.

"Bran, good to see you," said Rufus.

"Long time no see Rufus," said Bran.

"We had some trouble out at sea," said Rufus. Bran laughed.

"That's why you're a shipbuilder not a sailor," he joked. Then he looked at Chris and Windwalker.

"Who is this?" he asked. "And why does is there a dragon following him?"

"Oh, this is our long lost son Chris," said Valkyrie. "And that's his dragon friend, he made a deal with us that he would come home if he was allowed to bring it. Chris, this is Bran our village leader."

"Hello," Chris said.

"Nice to meet you Chris," said Bran, dismounting. "Not every day we get such a quite dragon. Usually they're running a muck through our village."

"She can help protect this village," Chris said. Bran approached Windwalker and circled around her.

"She's a fine looking beast," he said. "Can she control herself around livestock?"

"Yes, as long as she's well fed," said Chris.

"What does she eat?" Bran asked.

"Mostly fish," said Chris.

"Does she eat rats or mice?" asked Bran.

"Yeah why?" asked Chris.

"We currently have a problem with mice and rats getting into our crops and animal feed," said Bran. "A dragon would be the perfect solution to this problem."

"You sure that's a good idea Bran?" asked Rufus. "Dragons are very dangerous."

"Ah this one seems harmless enough," said Bran. "I'm sure she's capable of earning her keep."

"That's another mouth to feed," said Rufus.

"Stop making excuses," said Bran. "The dragon stays."

"I have another favor to ask," said Chris. "You see I had to leave my wife and child behind when I came here, and I want them to come her as well."

"Why did you leave them behind?" asked Bran.

"I was told there wasn't enough room for them," said Chris.

"Well it is true the huts are a bit small," said Bran. "But I think we can work something out."

"Thank you," Chris said.

"Well come on we'll show you our house," said Valkyrie. "Nice talking to you Bran." Bran gave a nod then mounted his horse. He rode off and Chris followed his parents over to their house with Windwalker at his heels. The house looked the same as the others; tiny with a large barn next to it and huge pastures of animals and fields of crops.

"Here we are," said Rufus happily. "You can put the dragon in the barn." Chris went over to the barn and his dragon followed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Windwalker asked. "A life of living in a tiny hut, and working all day; instead of living in a huge castle and going flying with Serenity."

"I think we can really help this town," said Chris. "Not every village is as fortunate as Berk you know." Windwalker silently agreed. They entered the barn and found it rather roomy. There were three horses; one black, one chestnut, and one palomino paint. They were in spacious stalls on one side of the barn; three big pigs, a cow, and twelve sheep on the other side. A ladder led up to the hey loft in the middle of the hallway. Windwalker went down the hallway, looking at all the animals. They grew very weary of the dragon, their worst nightmare. Windwalker didn't look happy.

"Yesterday I was sleeping under a beautiful apple tree," she said. "In a lawn of Dragonnip, now I'm sleeping in an old, smelly, barn."

"You'll be okay," Chris said. "It'll keep the rain off you." The dragon sighed. She climbed up to the hay loft where it would be quieter.

"I'll see you later I guess," she said.

"Good night," Chris said. He closed the door of the barn and went over to the house. The door was open so he went right in. The house was a lot smaller than Chris thought. It had only one room, a dirt floor, one large bed, a black stove in the center, and a small table with only enough room for two. The only light came from two candles on the table. Valkyrie was laying out a large mat on the floor, then put a blanket and pillow on top of it.

"We only have one bed I'm afraid," said Rufus. "So you'll have to sleep on the floor until we can get a proper bed for you."

"That's okay," Chis said. "Like Serenity I'm accustomed to sleeping on the floor."

"A girl that pretty shouldn't sleep on the floor," said Rufus. "She could pass for a princess, she should sleep on a big fourposter bed with silk sheets."

"She was raised in a castle," said Chris. "She has a fourposter bed, but cotton sheets not silk."

"They dragons stole her from her castle?" said Rufus.

"No, the dragon raised her in their castle," Chris said. "I was raised in that castle."

"Where do dragons get the funds to build a castle?" asked Rufus.

"Well make yourself comfortable, you probably tired from the voyage," said Valkyrie.

"Tomorrow you start work." Chris sat on is bed roll, he did feel jet lagged. He lay down. Valkyrie and Rufus went out side to water the crops and feed the animals. Chris fell asleep, dreaming of his dragon family and wife and child; he was already really missing them a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris slept all day and into the night. He woke up around midnight and he could hear his parents talking to each other. Chris stayed where he was and listened.

"You know I'm really looking forward to having Serenity come to this island," Rufus said, a bit too eagerly. "Did you see how beautiful she was? Not many girls like her around here."

"She's young and healthy," Valkyrie agreed. "And that baby was cute."

"I don't find it fair that Chris gets that girl all to himself," Rufus said as though Valkyrie hadn't spoken. "She's a treasure that should be shared with the rest of the world."

"What are planning Rufus?" Valkyrie asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," said Rufus, with a yawn. He and Valkyrie soon fell asleep. Chris rolled over onto his other side. After hearing all of this, he wondered if it was safe to bring Serenity and Edelweiss to the island.

The next morning at the crack of dawn Chris was woken up by Rufus. He sat up and got to his feet.

"Time to get to work," he said. "That field needs plowing. The plow's on the other side of the barn from the door." Chris went outside where the sky was lighting up. Valkyrie and Rufus followed him. He opened the door and walked in.

"The black horse is yours," said Rufus. "The saddle's in the shed next to the plow." Chris went over to the black horse. It lowered its head to Chris's level and he stroked its neck.

"I've never ridden a horse before," he said.

"Ah, it's easy," said Valkyrie. "You catch on pretty quick." Chris went up to the hay loft where Windwalker was still sleeping.

"Come on Windwalker we have to get to work," Chris said. The dragon yawned and got to her feet.

"This is so unfair," she said. "I'm kept up all night by loud, obnoxious animals then when I do get to sleep, I'm woken up again only half an hour later."

"Really? You only got a half an hour of sleep?" Chris said.

"Yeah," said Windwalker gloomily. "Well we better get started." She followed her rider down to the first floor and outside. Valkyrie and Rufus had saddled their horses already; Rufus on the chestnut, and Valkyrie on the palomino paint.

"We'll be back this evening," said Rufus. "Once you're done with the field you can muck out the stalls." With that they rode off. Chris turned to his dragon.

"There's something I don't trust about those two," said Windwalker.

"I agree," Chris said. "They were talking last night about Serenity, and seem a bit too eager to have her on this island."

"We better keep an eye on them," Windwalker said. "And it might be wise not to bring her here." Chris nodded. He went behind the barn and found the plow.

"Of course you could just go back to your dragon family," Windwalker said as she was hitched to the plow. "They are the ones who raised you and they value Serenity not just because she pretty."

"It's true," Chris said. "But I want to know what Rufus is up to. If he's planning to hurt Serenity or do something equally terrifying, I want to go back and warn her."

"Fair enough," said Windwalker. She began pulling the plow up the field.

"But we can't let Rufus we're on to him," Chris said. "Draco only knows what he'll do."

"Right," said Windwalker. She put her shoulders into pulling the plow, it cut through the ground like a ship through water.

They spent the rest of the day working in the field. The finished plowing then went to work on the stalls. Chris let the animals out to graze. Windwalker kept the animals from wandering off. She didn't have the patience for stupid animals. The sheep never stayed put, the pigs squealed and ran away every time she got near, and the cow just mooed at her and refused to move. Windwalker never found sheep interesting, except when Berk used them for Dragon Racing. When the cow still refused to move she shot a tiny plasma blast at its heels and that got the cow moving. Both dragon and rider were worn out by the time Rufus and Valkyrie returned. They found the place quiet. The animals were back in their stalls. Chris and Windwalker were curled up in the hay loft on soft hey. Windwalker could hear them in her sleep. They came into the hay loft, looked around, then went back down. When they were gone she opened her eyes. Careful not to disturb her rider, she got up and went down the ground floor. It was dark out so Windwalker had no problem staying hidden. She snuck over to the house and right to the only window in the house. She peaked in and her powerful hearing picked up the conversation between Valkyrie and Rufus.

"I spoke to Bran today about our plan," Rufus said. "When I told him how pretty she was he was all for it."

"What are you planning to do about the child?" asked Valkyrie.

"It doesn't concern me," said Rufus. "Chris can have it." He sounded uninterested in Edelweiss. Windwalker did not like the sound of this plan.

"Let's get to sleep we can worry about this tomorrow," said Valkyrie.

"Okay, and not a word of this to Chris," Rufus said.

"Why not, she is his wife," said Valkyrie.

"He'll get his turn with her after we've all had a turn," said Rufus. "If he finds out about this he'll keep her all to himself, and that's not fair." Windwalker heard them get into bed and saw the light go out. She went back to the barn, her mind replaying what she had just heard. Apparently Serenity's life was in danger. Windwalker didn't know what Rufus's plan was, but it didn't sound good. She went back to bed, making a plan to tell Chris what she heard in the morning.


	5. Minie Adventure 1

Chapter 5

Back on Berk Serenity sat in her chair as usual. Edelweiss was asleep on her blanket, in the soft grass. Tenor was grazing apples, and Re and Aurora were putting final touches on the Dragon Island Castle. Re wanted it to be as safe as possible from a future eruption, before officially moving everyone into it. Apollo, Avalon, Eider, and Black Window were having their own dragon race, collecting chickens instead of sheep. At that moment Ruby and Harmony returned from fishing.

"Hey Serenity," Ruby said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ruby, I'm alright," said Serenity.

"It's just you spend so much time alone these days," said Harmony. "You hardly go flying anymore."

"My dragons friends are so busy, that's why I've been by myself," said Serenity. "And I have no one to fly with." Ruby nuzzled her shoulder. She hugged his head.

"You miss Chris don't you?" he said.

"Of course," said Serenity. "Edelweiss is missing him to." Ruby looked over at Edelweiss and Black Widow.

"Look at her, she's going to be learning to ride in no time," said Harmony. Ruby turned back to his ward.

"Won't you coming flying with me, for old time's sake?" he asked. Serenity considered. She looked at Edelweiss.

"I'll look after her for you," Harmony said. She laid beside Edelweiss and draped her feathery wings over her.

"Alright Ruby," said Serenity. The dragon looked pleased. Serenity got to her feet and saddled him up.

"We'll be back later," Ruby told his mate. "If the king and queen stop buy will you tell them where we are?"

"Yes Ruby I will," said Harmony. "Just don't be gone long." Ruby spread his wings and flew off over the ocean. Harmony watched them go and made herself comfortable.

Down in the great hall Hiccup and the riders were having lunch. Their dragons were fishing except for Toothless who was doing his job as alpha. The riders ate their lunch in silence until Snotlout broke the silence.

"You know now that Chris is gone, that Dragon Healer of ours has no man in her life," he said. "I bet I could be a better man to her than Chris was."

"Don't be silly Snotlout," said Fishlegs. "She wouldn't want you, you have no respect for dragons. I know dragons better than you, I could offer her a lot more."

"You don't know anything about women Fishface," said Snotlout. "They want someone to protect them from all evil doers."

"You guys are fighting for Serenity now?" asked Astrid. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"Besides she's already married," said Hiccup.

"Yeah but Chris left her behind, what kind of a husband does that?" said Snotlout. "I wouldn't ever do that, I would treat her like a princess."

"She would want a man who has more in common with her," said Fishlegs. "I love dragons, she loves dragons, we were made for each other."

"I have a Monstrous Nightmare, the most impressive dragon of them all," said Snothout.

"And you have a Gronkle, the slowest dragon." Fishlegs was about to protest when Hiccup spoke up.

"That's enough," he ordered. "If I hear of this again I'll tell Re and Aurora about it, and I just hope they don't declare war on us." At that moment there came a commotion from outside. Gobber came into the great hall.

"Hiccup you might want to come out here," he said. All the riders got up from the table and rushed outside. They saw the village crawling with crazy chickens. They were running all over, being chased by Avalon, Apollo, Eider, and Black Widow. They were trying to catch the chickens and failing to do so. The vikings were no doubt mad about this. Hiccup spotted Mulch and Bucket also trying to catch the chickens.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked them.

"Those baby dragons let out all the chickens out of the coop," said Mulch. "And they're making it hard for us to catch them." Toothless ran over, he too tried to catch the chickens. He spotted the young dragons laughing and chasing the chickens. The Night Fury roared and ran at them. He tried to restrain them, but only got Black Window. He pinned her to the ground with his paws. She wriggled.

"Unhand me you fiend or I'll introduce you to my teeth," she barked. Apollo, Avalon, and Eider realized Black Widow wasn't following them and went over to where Toothless still pinned her down.

"Hey, don't do that you're hurting her," Avalon begged.

"When she stops struggling I'll let her go," Toothless said. Black Widow heard this and went limp. Toothless got off her and she went over to her friends.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Hiccup.

"We were trying to do our own dragon race," said Apollo. "Our parents told us about it and it sounded like a lot of fun. We're too small to lift sheep so we decided to use chickens." Suddenly a bola came out of nowhere and snagged all four young dragons. They let out a roar of surprise and fear. Everyone turned to see that Not-so-silent Sven had fired the bola.

"That'll teach you to scare me chickens!" he bellowed. "I ought to kill you right now!" The young dragons struggled violently, officially scared. Then Sven went at them with a pitch fork, and was about to stab them when Toothless got in the way.

"Sven, killing them will only make things worse," Hiccup said. The whole village started protesting.

"Something should be done with these vermin!" shouted a woman. "Banish them from the island." Suddenly more suggestions came out.

"Hang them by their tails over a pit of lava!"

"Feed them eels for a week!"

"Don't feed them at all!"

"Bury them alive!"

"Drown them!"

"Declare war on their parents!" Toothless let out a roar and everyone quieted down. Hiccup looked at the trapped dragons. They looked more terrified with every suggestion they heard. Avalon was actually crying. Hiccup didn't want them do be harmed; not only because Re and Aurora would be furious, but because they were only kids who were just trying to have fun. On the other hand he didn't want them to cause any more trouble.

"I'll keep them in my house," he said finally. "I will not let them out until Re and Aurora get back." He pulled out his dagger and cut the ropes of the bola.

"Toothless, get them up to our house," he ordered. Toothless gave a nod. He went over to the young dragons.

"Get going," he said harshly. He gave them a scoot towards the big house on the hill. They walked up to it, their tails between their legs and their heads bowed in shame. Toothless herded them to the front door, pushed it open with his head, and scooted them inside. The young dragons looked around the room, if they weren't in such big trouble they would've been fascinated by it. They went to one corner and laid down.

"You lot can stay here until your parents come for you," Toothless said.

"But my daddy's here already," said Black Widow.

"And my parents are dead," said Eider. "Ruby and Harmony are good to me, but they aren't my parents."

"I'll go get Tenor," Toothless said. "Maybe he will bail you out." He went back outside, closing the door behind him with his tail fin. Once they were alone the young dragons sank to the ground, laying their head on their paws.

"I'm sorry guys," said Apollo. "It was my stupid idea to chase the chickens."

"Well it was my idea to shoot the gate open," said Black Widow. She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"I want to go home," Avalon cried. "I don't like this place anymore."

"Same here," said Apollo. "Mama and Papa are never around anymore, Chris and Windwalker are gone forever, Serenity's a stick in the mud, and the other dragons won't let us have any fun."

"Maybe we can go home on our own," said Black Widow. "Daddy taught me how to navigate using the stars and Re says any dragon can find Draconia by gut feeling."

"We'll have the castle all to ourselves," said Eider. "And more kids to play with."

"We have to break out of here," said Apollo.

"But what if Mama and Papa come looking for us?" asked Avalon. "They will be very worried." Apollo considered. His gaze fell on the fire pit, it gave him an idea. He went over to the fire pit and covered his left front paw in black soot and went over to a bare patch of wall. But then he stopped and looked at his blackened paw. Another idea came into his head.

"Hey maybe we don't have to go home," he said. "I think we can have fun right here." He went back to the fire pit and jumped into it, kicking up a huge cloud of black soot. He rolled in the black stuff. Then he jumped back out, his red scales covered in soot.

"How is that fun?" asked Black Widow.

"This stuff feels great," said Apollo. "And look." He used one of his talons to draw a smily face on the floor.

"Hey that is cool," Eider agreed. "And if we run out of that stuff we can make more with our fire." Avalon went into a playful crouch, then jumped on her brother and knocked him back into the fire pit.

"Careful we don't want to break anything," said Black Widow.

"Don't worry we play around our Mama's antiques all the time and we never break them," said Avalon. Black Widow exchanged a glance with Eider. They shrugged and jumped into the fire pit. All four of them began laughing again. They smeared the soot all over the house and each other. Suddenly the door opened and Tenor walked in. He looked shocked at the activity.

"What's all this?" he barked. The young dragons stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Hi Daddy," said Black Widow. "Will you play with us?" Her black scales were covered in soot, making them even darker.

"Get out of that stuff you'll get sick," Tenor said, worried. The young dragons looked sad again. They got out of the fire pit and shook the black soot off, but it had stained their scales. Tenor looked concerned.

"Look at you lot, you're a mess," he said.

"We just want to have fun," said Apollo. "We already got in trouble for chasing the chickens."

"And that's another thing," Tenor said his voice rising. "I thought you were going to ask Sven first if you could play in his chicken coop."

"We..." Avalon started but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. Tenor perked his ears up at this sound.

"Come on let's get that stuff off you," he said. "Then Serenity can teat any illness you most likely have."

"Will she put needles in us?" asked Apollo.

"She might," said Tenor. "But if you hold still it won't hurt." The young dragons followed him outside. In the daylight Tenor say that they looked far worse than they did under shadow. The soot was caked on to their scales, and from the sound of their coughing it had gotten into their lungs. At that moment Hiccup and Toothless came up the hill.

"Whoa what happened to them?" asked Hiccup.

"They got into your fire pit," said Tenor. "I'll trying to decide the best way to get it off."

"You can use the dragon wash," said Hiccup. "It's over there and no one's using it right now."

"Invented that one did you?" Tenor asked, impressed.

"I came up with the idea but the other riders helped put it together," Hiccup said. "With some help from the dragons of course."

"Hmmm; inventor, blacksmith, chief, architect, cartographer, swordsman, sailor, idea man, dragon rider, and trainer, is there anything you're not good at?" Tenor said. Hiccup just shrugged. Tenor's attention was turned back to the young dragons when her heard his own daughter coughing.

"Well I better get them cleaned up," he said. Tenor led the young dragons to the dragon wash. When he got there he put them through it one at a time. It took several trips through the dragon wash to get all the soot off. The water also helped clear their lungs. When they were clean they shook the water off their wings and scales.

"Can we go play now?" asked Avalon.

"Not yet," Tenor said. "Come on." He spread his wings and led them up to the Dragon Hospital. Serenity had returned from her flight with Ruby. Her spirits were lifted a great deal.

"Hey Serenity can you check these guys?" Tenor asked. "They got covered in soot and I want to make sure they didn't get sick already."

"Sure," she said. She put Edelweiss down on her blanket and went into the house where her bag was. When she went inside she found her bag, but then here gaze fell on the bed near the back of the house. Beside the bed was a coat rack made of wood and real dragon horns. Hanging on it was Serenity's hat, and Chris's coat which he had left behind. Leaning on the coat rack were Chris's twin swords, also left behind. Serenity sighed heavily. Then she wiped her own tears away, grabbed her bag, and went back outside. She found the young dragons gathered around the picnic table, Avalon was on top of it.

"Avalon has volunteered to go first, she the least hesitant about this process," Tenor said, then he spotted the sad look on Serenity's face. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Serenity said. Tenor narrowed his eyes slightly, something he did when he knew he was being lied to. Serenity recognized the look at once.

"I'll talk about it afterwords," she said.

"Alright," Tenor said. Serenity went over to the table and put her bag on top of it next to Avalon. She opened her bag and pulled out her silver stethoscope.

"Are Mama and Papa ever coming back?" asked Apollo. "I feel like they've forgotten about us."

"They haven't forgotten about you," Tenor said. "They just want to make sure our new castle is absolutely perfect. They'll come get us this evening." Serenity finished examining Avalon. The Princess jumped down and Apollo took her place. Serenity examined each and every one of the young dragons, before giving her diagnosis.

"They're okay," she said. "I don't see any sign of fever. But I'll give them a vaccine just to be safe." All the young dragons looked scared.

"That means needles," said Apollo.

"Just one needle," said Tenor. "It's not that bad." He lifted Apollo back onto the table. Serenity pulled out four syringe needles and a bottle of red fluid. She filled the needles with the fluid. Next she pulled out strips of gauze and a large jar of Night Fury silva. She took the cap off the jar, then she got to work. Apollo laid down on the table. Serenity soaked a piece of gauze in the saliva and wiped it on the area she was going to inject, near the base of the dragon's neck. Serenity could feel him shaking.

"It's okay Apollo," she said, in her soothing voice. "It will be over in a second. Close your eyes and hold your breath until I say." Apollo did as he was told. He shut his eyes real tight and held his breath, waiting for the pain. But all he felt was a pinch.

"Okay all done," Serenity said in no time. Apollo opened his eyes and let his breath out. He looked at where the needle went in, all he saw was another patch of gauze taped to his scales. He jumped to the ground and faced his friends.

"It doesn't hurt," he told them. They looked somewhat relieved to hear this. Black Widow jumped up next and Serenity did her.

Avalon was the last to get vaccinated. When she jumped down they all turned to Tenor.

"Now can we go play?" asked Eider. Tenor nodded.

"But please stay out of trouble," he said. The young dragons beamed. They spread their wings and took off. They flew over the village, looking for something to do. Then Black Widow spotted the huge basin of water that was Berk's water source. She flew down and landed on the edge of it. The others landed beside her.

"That water looks inviting," Black Widow said. "We can go swimming in it."

"What if we get in trouble for this too?" asked Eider.

"We seem to get in trouble no matter what we do," said Black Widow. "Come on." She jumped into the water and swam through it like a dolphin. Then she swam to the surface quickly and jumped out of the water. The others looked at each other, then joined her. They splashed around and jumped in and out of the water. Then they tried a new game that Black Widow invented. She called it Shark Tag; she played the shark while the other three went to one side of he basin. Their goal was to get to the other side of the basin without getting tagged, if they got tagged they had to stay where they were. The last one to get tagged became the shark next. It was a really fun game, they all got a chance to be the shark.

Then when Black Widow got her third chance to be the shark they heard someone land on the edge of the basin. They halted their game and looked up to see Tenor looking at them, he did not look happy.

"Do the Vikings know you're in their water supply?" he asked.

"No," said Avalon. "We're not hurting anyone, or bothering anyone." Tenor made a gesture towards the plaza with his head. The young dragons got out of the water and followed him towards the plaza. When they arrived they saw Re and Aurora in the plaza with Ruby and Harmony. They both smiled when they landed.

"Mama! Papa!" Avalon cried. She ran to her mother and rubbed against her legs like a cat, then did the same with Re. Apollo did the same.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you missed us," Re chuckled.

"Where's Serenity and Edelweiss?" asked Aurora.

"Still up at the apple tree," said Ruby. "The poor girl suffers from depression."

"Yeah, I know how she feels," said Re.

"She's up there by herself?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, why?" asked Re.

"Probably not a good idea to leave her unsupervised," Hiccup said. "Snotlout and Fishlegs want to fill the void Chris left, and not because she's a wonderful person but because she's pretty." Re growled in a threatening way.

"I hope you won't declare war over this," Hiccup asked.

"I won't," Re said, now in a very bad move. "But I might not be as forgiving if she's harmed in any way. But I do appreciate you telling this."

"Anyway," Aurora said changing the subject, she looked down at the young dragons. "I heard you four got into a lot of trouble today."

"We were just trying have fun," Eider said. "But everything we did we got in trouble for."

"Cloudjumper wouldn't let us play tag," Avalon said.

"We got locked up for trying to have our own dragon race," said Apollo. "With chickens instead of sheep."

"Then we played in a fire pit and got all covered in soot," Eider said. "But Tenor said we would get sick and made us stop."

"Then we got in trouble again for playing in a big basin of water," said Black Widow.

"We're not allowed to do anything fun here." Aurora and Re exchanged a glance.

"Well I think I have a way to fix that," Re said. "The castle is finally ready."

"Really!?" said all four dragons at once. Bothe the King and Queen nodded.

"You'll have plenty of room to play there," said Re.

"We should bring Serenity with us," said Aurora. "It'll keep her safe, and maybe it will cheer her up." Re nodded.

"You go get her," he said. Aurora spread her wings and flew up to the apple tree. She found Serenity asleep in her chair, Edelweiss was on her lap also asleep. They were both covered in Chris's trench coat. The Queen gave a sad smile. She went over and gently nudged Serenity. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hello your majesty," she said with a yawn.

"Are you okay?" Aurora asked. "You look so miserable."

"I'm trying not to be," Serenity said. "But it's like I forgotten how to be happy." Aurora nuzzled her face very gently. Serenity hugged her head with one arm and held Edelweiss with the other.

"I know you miss him," Aurora said. "We all do." Serenity gave a huge sigh and calmed down a little.

"Well our castle is ready now," the Queen continued. "If you want to see it."

"Sure," said Serenity softly. She carefully got up so she didn't wake her sleeping child. She wrapped Edelweiss in the coat. Then she followed the Queen, heading for the plaza. They found the others waiting for them. Tenor had been saddled all day, complete with the baby seat. Serenity went over to her dragon. At that moment Snotlout landed in the plaza, soon followed by Fishlegs. They both hurried over to Serenity. Tenor snarled and flashed his black teeth. Re and Aurora growled as well. Hookfang clamped his jaws around Snotlout and pulled him back. Meatlug grabbed Fishlegs and pulled him back.  
>"Really sorry about that your majesties," Hookfang said to Re and Aurora. "We'll keep these guys under control." Serenity didn't say a word. She put Edelweiss in her special seat.<p>

"What's going on Tenor?" she asked in Dragontongue.

"We'll tell you on the way to Dragon Island," said Tenor. Serenity got on his back. Tenor noticed that she put Chris's coat around her shoulders.

"We'll be back when you need us," Re said.

"When are you going back to Draconia?" asked Hiccup.

"When the summer ends," said Aurora. "And it just started so we'll be here awhile."

"Can we go Mama?" Avalon begged. "I want to see the castle."

"Alright," said Aurora. "Let's go." The dragons spread their wings and took off.

They flew over the ocean in formation. The adult dragons told Serenity everything that Hiccup had told them. Serenity was very scared. She didn't think Snotlout and Fishlegs would do anything, but she didn't want to take any chances. She gripped the reins tightly and Tenor felt the tension in his bridle. He looked back at her.

"Don't worry," he said. "Hiccup assured us nothing will come of this." Serenity took three deep breaths and felt a bit calmer. At that moment they arrived at Dragon Island. It looked the same; except the volcano had doors and windows all over it. The dragons landed in front of the cave the was carved by the Red Death. A granite jetty was connected to the beach. They faced the cave entrance which had been carved into a arched doorway, with a pair of spires and a tilted roof. In the doorway was a polished set of ivory doors with a carving of a Bewilderbeast on them. The doorway was made of polished lava stones as large as a viking ship sail.

"Wow," said Avalon. "Can we go exploring? Can we please?"

"Go a head," said Re. The young dragons spread their wings and took off. Re and Aurora watched them go, smiling widely. Then Re turned to Serenity.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Is the whole interior of the castle made with that lava stone?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," said Aurora. "We figured it would be appropriate."

"It's beautiful," Serenity said.

"Well come in we'll show you the entrance hall then show you where you and Edelweiss can sleep," said Re. They went up to the ivory doors and Re pushed them open. They went inside and looked around. The entrance hall was lit by the same glowing crystals that the Draconian Castle used for light. The walls, and floor had been smoothed out and lined with more polished lava stones. At the back of the room was a huge balcony with no railing made of more lava stone and ivory. There were no stairs to the balcony, so Serenity guessed it was only accessible by flight.

"No thrones?" she asked.

"That balcony is one big throne," Re explained. "It's big enough to hold all of us." He spread his wings and flew onto the balcony. The others followed. On the balcony was series of huge cushions, big enough for dragons, surrounding a giant fire pit. Among the cushions were two large winged armchairs, one with a C on it and the other with an S. Hanging on the wall was a huge Draconian Flag.

"Wow, that looks comfortable," said Serenity.

"Yeah, that was what we were going for," said Re. "Now lets show you where you'll be sleeping; while you're still with us." This made Serenity sad again. In a year or so she was going to move in with Chris and his parents, and never see the dragons again. She hugged Tenor's neck like it was her only source of life. He turned his head around and nuzzled her shoulder. Then they all turned and flew out of the entrance hall. They few towards the top of the volcano. They landed on another balcony, with a railing, in front of another pair of ivory doors set right into the mountain and surrounded by windows. Serenity got off Tenor and they went over to the doors. Serenity opened them and entered a cozy looking room, made of more lava stone. A king sized bed sat next to the window. Beside the bed was a large crib made out of the ribs of a dragon. A mobile with dragons hanging from it hung over the crib. Beside the crib was a dragon saddle made of black and red leather. There was a symbol on the saddle flap of a white flower with a red hour glass behind it.

"I hoped Edelweiss could learn to ride in that saddle," Re said.

"Cool, I still have the saddle I learned to ride in," Serenity said. "It's way too worn out to use anymore though."

"We'll let you get settled," Aurora said. Serenity got Edelweiss out of her seat and put her on the bed. The dragons left and flew back towards the entrance hall. Serenity sat on the bed next to Edelweiss. She was looking around for something to play with. Serenity looked around too, and her eyes fell on the wooden swan Chris had made for her on the night stand. She picked it up and handed it to Edelweiss. Serenity was missing Chris more and more. She had lost count how long it had been since he kissed her good bye. She suddenly felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Edelweiss looking at her.

"Mama," she said loudly. Serenity hugged the child who hugged her back. They fell asleep next to each other under Chris's coat.


	6. Minie Adventure 2

Chapter 5

One day Re, Aurora, and Tenor were on Berk. Hiccup had offered to upgrade their armor so it was more fire proof, and harder to cut off. They spent most of their time under the apple tree. They were laying on their backs in the Dragonnip when Hiccup and Fishlegs came up the hill.

"Hey Re," Hiccup said.

"Yes?" Re said, with his eyes closed.

"We just realized that we never put your breed in the Book of Dragons," said Hiccup.

"And Fishlegs has been bugging me about it all day." All three dragons sat up and looked at each other.

"What do you need from us?" Aurora asked.

"Well we want to know you wing span, how many shots you have, your top speed and other things," Hiccup said. "We will also be comparing you to other dragons."

"And there has never been a Night Fury hybrid documented in history," Fishlegs said excitedly. "It's got to be the rarest dragon in the world."

"So will you let us document you three?" Hiccup asked. Re, Aurora, and Tenor got to their feet. They began talking to each other in Dragontongue. Hiccup and Fishlegs waited patiently. Finally Re spoke.

"Alright," he said.

"Great we're meeting at the arena," Hiccup said. The three dragons followed them to the plaza where Toothless and Meatlug waited. The two riders mounted their dragons and flew to the arena. The chain roof was off so the dragons could land more easily. Astrid, Snotlout, and the Twins were there already. Astrid was holding the Book of Dragons, which was very thick now.

"Okay gang," Hiccup said dismounting. "These three have graciously agreed to let us put their breeds in the Book of Dragons. So who should we start with?"

"I want to start with Tenor, he's the rarest," said Fishlegs, dancing on the spot.

"For your information I'm no longer the only Night Fury/Blackfang hybrid in existence," Tenor said. "There's now Black Widow."

"Yeah but you're the first one," said Fishlegs.

"We will save Tenor for last," Hiccup decided. "Let's start with Aurora. She and Re are the same breed so it will help us document the difference between male and female Whippertails." Astrid put the book on a nearby table and opened it up to a blank page. Re and Tenor went over to the wall of the arena to wait their turn.

"First we measure the wing span," Fishlegs said. Hiccup pulled out a measuring tape. Aurora opened her wings to their full extent and Hiccup measured her wings.

"50 feet for the wings," he said. Fishlegs wrote it down. Hiccup continued to measure Aurora and Fishlegs wrote down what he told him. Soon the measurements were done.

"I want to do the claw sharpness test," said Snotlout. He unrolled a large patch of thick leather and held it in front of Aurora. She sat on her haunches and sliced her talons through the leather like it wasn't even there.

"Whippertails can slice through thick leather," said Snotlout. Fishlegs wrote it down.

"Now it's time for the eel reaction test," said the Twins in unison. They both held up an eel and shoved them into Aurora's face. She flared her wings, and roared. Instead of flinching away from the eels like most dragons, she used her tail to whip the eels out of the Twins' hands. They dropped the eels and Aurora used her tail again to whip them clear across the arena.

"Wow she didn't run from the eels, she threw them away," said Ruffnut. "No dragon has done that before."

"It's probably because she's a queen," said Astrid. "And as a queen she has to set a good example." Aurora smiled with pride, a rarity.

"Next we'll see what kind of damage she can do," Fishlegs said. "I'll get the targets out."

"Eret you can examine her teeth," Hiccup said as he, Fishlegs, and Astrid went towards the shed. Eret went to the Queen's head, her eye followed him. Then she opened her mouth, showing her sharp teeth. They were as large as a bear's and sharper than a snake's. Eret saw that the roof and floor of her mouth were armor plated, no doubt to keep from burning her mouth every time she breathed fire. But something didn't add up.

"How come you don't burn your tongue when you breathe fire?" Eret asked.

"A dragon's saliva is 100 % fire proof," Aurora said. "That's why their teeth and tongue don't burn." She opened her mouth again and Eret looked inside. He spotted something at the back of her mouth. Just then Hiccup and the others returned with metal targets.

"Guys come see this," Eret said. He beckoned them over. They all gathered around the dragon's open mouth. Eret pointed to a pair of fleshy valves at the back of her mouth, just passed her teeth.

"That's most likely where her fire comes out," said Astrid.

"But I thought a dragon's fire came from the stomach," said Fishlegs. "And out the same way food went in."

"That would be impossible since Wippertails and Blackfangs don't have stomachs," Re said. "They have what we call gas lungs, all food they eat gets turned into fuel needed for fire breathing. As a result..."

"You don't have a shot limit," Hiccup finished. Re nodded.

"So you don't have a stomach?" said Snotlout.

"Nor intestines, or a bladder," Re said. "All we have is a set of lungs, gas lungs, brain, heart and liver; and in a female's case egg sack." Fishlegs went over to put it all in the book. Aurora closed her mouth before she slobbered all over the riders.

"Now lets get these targets set up," said Astrid. They all went over to the targets and began to set them up. The other dragons went up to Aurora.

"How's Serenity doing these days?" asked Stormfly. "We haven't seen her for a while."

"Ah, she's trying so hard to not be miserable," Aurora said sadly. "She doesn't smile anymore, but she does talk to us. She's trying not to be miserable for Edelweiss's sake."

"Are you going to bring her back here?" asked Hookfang. "Maybe we can help her."

"I appreciate that," Aurora said. "But we're not bringing her back until we know it's safe."

"Ah," said Meatlug. "Snotlout and Fishlegs are still arguing about who would win her over."

"I thought it was annoying when they were trying to win over Ruffnut," said Hookfang. "But this really low."

"Okay Aurora, try to knock those down with fire," Hiccup said. Aurora turned her attention to the targets. They were made of steel, a very strong metal. Aurora snarled and took a fighting stance. Then she shot her blue fire at the all the targets at once. Her fire melted the steel into puddles of lava.

"Whoa, that's really hot," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah even hotter than a Nadder's right Astrid?" Snotlout laughed. Astrid was about to put Snotlout in his place, but Aurora beat her to it. She swung her tail around ad whipped Snotlout in the rear. He howled and clamped his hands on his throbbing backside. Everyone laughed. Hiccup snagged the dragon's tail and looked closer at it. The last third of her tail had the tiniest barbs Hiccup had ever seen. They were smaller than a human eyelash, and sharper than fish hooks.

"Wow I would hate to be hit with that," Hiccup said.

"Mmm, yes it really hurts," Aurora said."Or so I've heard. And it's all solid muscle so I can also constrict prey and evildoers, those barbs help me grip better." She wormed her tail out of Hiccup's hands before he cut himself.

"Now we should document your Tian Wing," said Fishlegs. Aurora looked at him.

"I don't activate my Titan Wing unless I have a very good reason," she said.

"Please Aurora," said Astrid. The Queen shook her head.

"Well if you won't do it willingly," said Snotlout deep in thought. "We could always bring Serenity here and put her in unspeakable danger, and we know where she is too." Aurora growled.

"I mean you can't hide her from us," Snotlout said. "We will find her eventually, and since you three are all here she's alone in that castle, unprotected."

"Snotlout don't!" Hiccup warned.

"What I'm just calling it like I see it," Snotlout said. "We could lock you three up in here and go get her, and you won't be able to stop us." Suddenly Aurora wrapped her tail around Snotlout's neck and lifted him a few inches of the ground.

"Hookfang rescue," Snotlout gagged out. The Nightmare snorted and flew off.

"Thank you," Snotlout said sarcastically. He clawed at Aurora's tail in vain.

"What do we have to do in order to get you and Fishlegs to back off?" Aurora snarled.

"You'll have to kill me," Snotlout said.

"That can be arranged," Aurora hissed. And she activated her Titan Wing. Her turquoise belly scales turned silver grey and the ridges on her belly formed upside down V's. The silver grey scales also formed the rib like pattern all down her body. The scales under her eyes, on the whip part of her tail, and her wing membranes turned silver grey. The whip part of her tail grew longer, as did her horns. The barbs on her tail grew slightly bigger, digging into Snotlout's neck. He began struggling.

"Aurora please don't kill him," said Hiccup. The Queen eased up and dropped Snotlout to the ground.

"I'm only sparing your life because your chief said please," Aurora said. Fishlegs quickly document Aurora's Titan Wing. She didn't seem to care. She sat on her hunches and her scales turned back to normal.

"Thanks Aurora," said Astrid. "Snotlout won't get Serenity we'll make sure of it." Aurora just nodded, then went over to her comrades.

"We'll do Re next," said Hiccup. "Since he's the same breed we won't need to do as much." Re turned to his mate, who looked upset.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm okay," Aurora said. "I'm going to see how Serenity's doing, she shouldn't be alone." She went out of the arena and flew off.

"Where's she going?" asked Hiccup.

"Well because of what Snotlout just said, she's going to make sure Serenity isn't left unguarded," Re said.

"Nice going Snotlout," Astrid snapped. "Now the dragons can't trust us because you just can't back off." Re stepped forward for his examination. It only took a minuet; they just did the measurements. The discovered that the only difference between him and a female was that he was bulkier. They didn't need him to activate his Titan Wing since it looked similar to Aurora's except a different color, yellow. When he was done he went back to the wall.

Then to Fishleg's delight it was Tenor's turn. He was prancing on the spot as the dragon stepped forward.

"Can I do the examination?" Fishlegs cried excitedly.

"Go ahead," said Hiccup. Fishlegs ran over to Tenor and looked him up and down. Tenor stayed very still, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Wow, this is so exciting," Fishlegs said. "The first Night Fury hybrid in the Book of Dragons." He looked at Tenor's eyes.

"He has big eyes," he said. Then he pulled Tenor's lip up showing his black teeth. "Whoa, those have got to be the deadliest teeth in the world." He went to touch the teeth, but Tenor jurked his head away to keep Fishlegs from killing himself.

"Fishlegs just start with the measurements," said Hiccup, throwing the measuring tape to him. Fishlegs eagerly began to measure Tenor. The dragon opened his wings so they could be measured.

"Well he's a lot smaller than the other two," Fishlegs said.

"Small for a Blackfang, big for a Night Fury," Tenor said, bragging a bit.

"Say, do you think they'll be more dragons like you in the future?" asked Astrid. "Now that you have Black Widow?" Tenor furrowed his brow, in thought.

"I think so," he said.

"Then maybe you can give a name to this new species," said Astrid. "Unless you just want to be called a Night Fury hybrid all your lives."

"Good idea," Tenor said. "I was thinking of calling this new breed; Nightfangs."

"Perfect," said Astrid. She wrote it down in the book.

"Now we can examine his mouth," said Fishlegs.

"Know this," Tenor said. "You so much as poke or scratch yourselves on my teeth you die, even if it's accidental."

"We understand," said Hiccup. Tenor then opened his mouth, showing his black teeth. They looked inside while Astrid took notes. His mouth looked the same as Re and Aurora's; he had the fleshy valves at the back of his mouth, but he said it was for his regular fire, his plasma blasts came from his mouth. Every time someone came close to scratching themselves on his teeth, he withdrew them into his gums. When they finished with his mouth they moved on to his aim. They set up more targets. Tenor shot down the first set with his regular fire, turning the targets into nothing. The next set of targets he shot down with plasma blasts, making them explode.

"Wow incredibly dangerous," said Tuffnut. "Do it again." Tenor shot a small plasma blast at the Tuff's feet sending him running behind Barf and Belch.

"Now all that's left is your Titan Wing," Hiccup said. Tenor smiled rather excitedly. He then unlocked his Titan Wing. His body was covered in what looked like red lightning. His nostrils and spines glowed red as well.

"Man that gets me every time," said Fishlegs, as Astrid took notes.

"What are you talking about?" Tenor said. "I've only activated it once."

"Still, it looks so cool," said Fishlegs. Tenor spotted one last target still standing. He shot a scarlet red plasma blast at it and it vanished.

"Wow that reminds me of the time I got Eel Pox," Toothless said.

"Sorry if that's a painful one for you," Tenor said.

"It's okay, it does look cool," Toothless said. "And it was really powerful."

"Well that's every thing," Hiccup said. "I'll get back to work on your armor."

"No rush," Tenor said as his scales went back to normal. "We don't believe in deadlines." He and Re spread their wings and flew out of the arena. They flew over the ocean. They began looking for fish.

"Do you think my parents are still alive?" Tenor asked. "I have never met them before in my life."

"I'm sure wherever they are Draco is keeping them safe for you," Re said. "And I'm sure they're thinking of you when they go to sleep."

"Why did they leave me behind? Why?" Tenor cried.

"Only Draco knows," Re said. "But you'll meet them someday."

"It seems everyone is walking out of my life," Tenor said. "First my parents, then my mate."

"You still got us," Re said. "And now you have Black Widow."

"You're right," Tenor said. "Thanks bro." Re smiled and nodded. They flew onwards looking for fish.

Back on Dragon Island Aurora had checked on the children, who were being watched by Ruby and Harmony. She also checked on the welfare of the other adult dragons living on the island. When she was done with all that she went up to Serenity's room. Aurora found her sitting in a rocking chair on the balcony. She looked up when the dragon landed.

"Hi Aurora," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I just come to see how your doing," the Queen said. "I don't like to think of you all alone, especially now." She nuzzled Serenity's shoulder. She hugged the Queen very tightly.

"I love you my queen," she said, her voice breaking.

"I love you too sweetheart," Aurora said. "You feeling okay? You feel a bit feverish." Serenity let go and leaned back in her chair.

"That's why I'm out here," Serenity said. "To get some fresh air."

"Where's Edelweiss?" Aurora said.

"Come I'll show you," Serenity said. She heavily got out of the chair and went into her room. Aurora followed her into the room and over to the crib. They looked into it, and saw Edelweiss and Black Widow asleep, curled up together.

"Aww, that's so cute," Aurora laughed.

"Shhh," Serenity said, laughing too. "I can't wait until they both fit in that saddle."

"Here, here," Aurora agreed.

"I wish Chris could see this," Serenity said sadly. Aurora noticed that she was crying. The Queen gently nuzzled her cheek, and licked her tears away. Serenity leaned her head on the dragon's strong, warm shoulder. Aurora wrapped her wings around her.

"It's okay don't cry," she said in her motherly voice.

"How's everything going on Berk?" Serenity asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Swimmingly," Aurora said. "We got added to the Book of Dragons. Tenor gave his new breed the name of Nightfang." Aurora had used her magic to see what was happening in the arena.

"Nightfang huh?" Serenity said. "That seems to fit. You think they're going to be more dragons like him?"

"Sure," said Aurora. "Tenor might have brothers and sisters out there who look like him."

"I wish we knew where his parents were," Serenity said. Aurora murmured in agreement.

"Come on, you should get some rest," she said. "You still feel feverish." Serenity went over to the bed and laid down on it, pulling the blanket over her. Aurora went towards the door.

"Please don't go your majesty," Serenity said. "I don't like being alone either." Aurora glanced out the window for a second.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," she said.

"Okay," Serenity said. Aurora nuzzled her again, and licked away her tears. Serenity hugged her again.

"Sleep well sweetheart," the Queen said tenderly. "It'll all get batter, you'll see."

"Yes ma'am," Serenity whispered. She let go and laid down. Aurora changed her mind at that point. She didn't go outside, but laid down beside the bed. She fell asleep praying to her father that everything would work out. Draco showed her a vision of a red Phoenix rising out of a mountain in a halo of fire and ash. Then it burst into flames and became a pile of ashes at the foot of the mountain. From the ashes came another, younger phoenix. Only this one was white. The vision ended and Aurora was left to fit the pieces together.


	7. Minie Adventure 3

Chapter 7

Serenity woke up one rainy night. She had been roused by the loud thunder. Her room was very dark, except for the occasional flash of lightning. She sat up and leaned against her pillows, deep in thought. It had been three months since she saw Chris. He's been out of her life for longer than that in the past, but she couldn't help but miss him. She missed him so much it hurt her mentally. She felt like Chris had taken a piece of her heart with him when he left. She looked around the room. She couldn't see much except the bars of Edelweiss's crib. Serenity pulled the blankets back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet touched something sharp. She put her legs back up onto the bed, tried to see what she had stepped on. All she could make out was black shadow. But she could hear something breathing right beside her bed, it sounded like a dragon. Serenity guessed that she had stepped on a dragon's spine, but she couldn't tell which dragon is was. She was very touched by this; all the dragons had taken the liberty to keep her company as only a dragon knew how. Serenity slowly swung her legs back down, her toes searching through the darkness for the floor. But all she could feel was smooth, warm scales, or fleshy membrane. She gave up and crawled to the foot of the bed and stood up when she finally found the floor. She went over to the crib to check on Edelweiss. The child was sound asleep, her thumb in her mouth, hugging a stuffed dragon toy Serenity had made her. She pulled Edelweiss's blanket, which had been kicked off, back onto the sleeping infant. Then she went back over to her bed, wondering how she was going to get passed the dragon without waking it. Then lightning flashed outside and show Tenor sleeping next to the bed, with his wings stretched out. His ears twitched with every little sound. Then he was thrown into blackness once again after the lighting struck.

"Tenor?" Serenity whispered. The dragon opened his glowing green eyes and looked at her.

"Why are you up?" he asked. Serenity heard him yawning. "Bad dream?"

"No, bad storm," Serenity said. "And I wanted to make sure Edelweiss wasn't frightened by it."

"I see," Tenor said. Serenity heard him get to his feet and stretch.

"You don't have to get up," she said. "I was just going to ask you to move a little so I can get into bed, please."

"Well, I'm moving now," Tenor said. He padded over to his rider. She couldn't see him, but her could see her. She suddenly felt a scaly muzzle and hot breath on her hand. She stroked Tenor's muzzle and he purred.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have woken you," she said. She heard a snort of disapproval.

"You can wake be up anytime love," Tenor said. Then lighting flashed again and Serenity saw his dark, ghost-like silhouette, it actually startled her a bit.

"Wow you are so spooky in the shadows," she said, breathing heavily. Tenor chuckled.

"Well it's all part of being awesome," he said. He snorted again.

"I bet you could be a ghost if you really wanted," Serenity said. Then she yawned.

"You should go back to sleep we can talk more tomorrow," Tenor said. Serenity went over to the bed and sat on it.

"Where's Black Widow?" she asked. Tenor smiled in the dark.

"Under the bed," he said, amused. "The darker the better she says." He laid back down next to the bed, giving Serenity enough room to get out of bed if needed. Serenity laid back down and pulled the covers back over her.

"Hey Serenity," Tenor said. "This might seem like an odd question but; what's it like for a human to have dragons for friends and family?"

"That's actually a very good question," Serenity said. "Well, for me it's very cool. I like watching dragons get creative when doing simple human things, like opening a door." Tenor chuckled.

"And it's fun to have friends that are so reliable," Serenity continued. "Dragons can be all fierce and violent one second, then gentle as a lamb the next." Tenor murmured in agreement. He was about to ask more questions when he heard Serenity's slow and steady breathing, she had fallen asleep. Tenor made himself comfortable and fell asleep too.

The next morning Tenor woke to fine Serenity's bed empty. He got up, stretched, and went outside. He saw Serenity sitting in her chair with Edelweiss on her lap. When the child saw Tenor she struggled to get free. Serenity set her down and she ran over to the dragon.

"Hey little flower," he said. He lowered his head to her level so she could pet his muzzle. She grabbed hold of his nostrils. She had a very firm grip which Tenor figured would work in her favor when it came to gripping the saddle. He gently nuzzled Edelweiss, and she hugged his snout very tightly. Tenor lifted her off the ground a few inches then set her back town. Edelweiss giggled when she was lifted off the ground and stopped when she was put down. She let go of the dragon's snout and went over to where Black Widow was laying down.

"She's a thrill junky that one," Tenor said.

"Just like someone else I know," Serenity said winking at him. Tenor went over and laid beside her chair. She wasn't sewing or knitting like she usually did, she just sat there doing nothing and that bothered Tenor. He tried to figure out how to make her smile again. He gently put his head in her lap as he mauled it over. She stroked his snout absentmindedly. Suddenly Tenor felt something grab his tail. He jumped and looked at what had him, it was only Edelweiss. She clung to the dragon's tail like she was holding the branch of a tall tree. Tenor slowing swayed his tail back and forth. Then he swung it around to Serenity so she could pry the child off. She put Edelweiss on her lap and Tenor gently nuzzled her. She giggled and hugged his snout.

"Dagon," she shrieked happily. "My dagon?"

"Where's Black Widow?" Tenor asked.

"Still under the bed," Serenity said. Tenor carefully freed his snout from Edelweiss's grasp. He got to his feet and went back inside. He looked under the bed and sure enough Black Widow was still fast asleep.

"Black Widow get up," Tenor barked sternly. The young dragon woke up and crawled like a spider out from under the bed. She yawned and stretched. She looked up at Tenor and rubbed against his legs. Tenor nuzzled her.

"I miss Mama," she said. "Will we every see her again?"

"I think so," said Tenor. "Once that village sees how good your mama is, they'll let us in as well." Black Widow nuzzled him back.

"I know, I miss her too," Tenor went on. They went out side where Serenity and Edelweiss waited. Edelweiss beamed and giggled.

"My dagon," she said, reaching her little arms towards Black Widow. The young dragon ran up to Serenity and put her front paws on the armrest. Edelweiss petted the dragon's snout, and Black Widow gave her a nibble. Her teeth were in her gums so it was perfectly safe. Edelweiss hugged Black Widow's snout like it was a teddy bear, and gave her a nibble. Black Widow purred and nuzzled her friend. Then Edelweiss struggled to get down. Serenity set her down and she and Black Widow went to go get their ball. Serenity leaned back in her chair and Tenor laid next to her again and put his head back in her lap.

"Edelweiss will be two years old soon" Serenity said, stroking her dragon.

"So will Black Widow," Tenor said. They watched said children play with their ball. They were actually throwing it now, rather than rolling it. Tenor looked at his rider, she still wasn't smiling.

"Say, you want to go flying" he asked.

"No thanks," Serenity sighed glumly. Tenor decided right then and there that he wasn't going to let Serenity be depressed anymore. He slowly got to his feet and curled around the chair.

"Why not?" he asked playfully.

"I don't feel like it," Serenity said. Tenor snorted.

"Awe come on," he begged, rolling onto his back. "You haven't gone flying in along time, it'll do you some good." He saw that it was making no improvement. She still looked sad. Tenor got to his feet again. He tilted his head, looking at her hat. He snatched it in his jaws and ran to the other side of the balcony.

"Hey give that back!" Serenity ordered, startled. She ran after him, but the dragon just pranced away.

"I'll give it back when you stop being sad," he said, muffled by the hat.

"Now," Serenity barked, her mood was lifting a bit.

"Sure whatever you say," Tenor said, he walked over to her. "Your wish is my command, oops." He tossed over the railing, pretending he'd dropped it.

"Tenor," Serenity wined. The dragon went to the railing and looked down to see where it had landed.

"Hey it landed on the rocks," he said. "Come on we'll go get it." He went into a playful crouch. Serenity looked at him, he tilted his head like a puppy.

"Does it run in a Night Fury's blood to be delightfully annoying?" Serenity asked. Tenor gave her a gummy grin, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh alright, you win," Serenity said. Tenor got up and Serenity mounted him, using her magic to saddle him up. Tenor spread his wings and was about to take off when Serenity spoke up.

"Wait what about them?" she asked looking at Edelweiss and Black Widow.

"They'll be okay for a few minuets," Tenor said. He took off and dove towards the rocks. Serenity held on to the reins and saddle horn. Tenor flew towards the rock the hat had landed on and snagged it with his talons. Then he zoomed off towards the top of the volcano. Serenity didn't protest, she was enjoying the flight. Tenor flew to the tip top and flew in circles around the crater. All they saw was old, grey, rock and no magma.

"Why does Re like volcanoes so much?" Serenity asked.

"It's a mountain that breathes fire," Tenor said. "What dragon isn't going to love that?"

"Oh, that makes sense," Serenity said. "He seems to like his collection of volcanoes. How many does he have now?"

"Six," Tenor said. "Mt. Vulcan, Mt. Earth, Mt. Phoenix, Dragonfire, Inferno, and this one, Dragon Island."

"Phoenix, Dragonfire, and Inferno are the newest ones," Serenity said.

"Yes," Tenor said. "You remember the day they erupted?"

"We were very busy that year," Serenity said. "Cleaning up after the eruption, then updating the nearby towns and cities so they were prepared for future eruptions." Tenor murmured in agreement.

"I'm so glad you weren't the only healer working that year," he said. "With all those injuries you would have exhausted yourself." Serenity patted his neck.

"Come on, we should get back," she said. "Before those two miss us."

"Fine," said Tenor. "But we take the long way, around Berk and then back to the balcony." Serenity clicked the reins and they took off.

They headed for Berk. Tenor flew at a steady pace. He flew lower the water. When he was close enough he flipped over and Serenity trailed her fingers through the water. Then Tenor flipped right side up and flew higher. He picked up speed as they approached Berk. He flew over the village. He roared to announce his presence. Some of the Berkian dragons took off and joined him. They flew over Gothi's hut not paying it any heed. Then they went over the Golden Apple Tree, Serenity snatched an apple from the top branches and put it in her saddlebag. Tenor flew over the woods and hills, over the Cove, and over the shorelines. He circled the highest peak, then went back towards the village. He flew oven lower over the houses and plaza. He suddenly spotted Hiccup near the blacksmith beckoning to him. Tenor growled in a nonthreatening way.

"I have to land real quick," he told Serenity. He then circled around and landed in the plaza, he tensed up the minuet he touched down. Hiccup and Toothless came up to him.

"Where are Re and Aurora?" Hiccup asked.

"Fishing," Tenor said. "One of the advantages of having gas lungs instead of a stomach is that we can eat all we want, and all it does is give us more fuel for fire breathing. Anyway what is it you want?"

"I was going to ask if Re and Aurora were interested in a trade," Hiccup said.

"What sort of trade?" Tenor asked. Serenity got off and stayed by her dragon's side.

"How many of those glowing crystals does Draconia have?" Hiccup asked.

"The southern mines are full of them," Tenor said. "And more deposits are found every year. Why?"

"Is it possible for Berk to get some?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh of course," Tenor said. "And you might have gotten them for free, if you hadn't said trade. What are you willing to offer us that we don't already have?"

"The Bewilderbeast tusk," Hiccup said. He pointed to the giant tusk behind his house. It had been cleaned and polished since Toothless shot it off the Bewilderbeast. The shackle had been taken off and used for scrap. Tenor looked up at it.

"Are you sure?" he said. "That's more valuable than gold, and certainly more valuable than glowing crystals, and you'll never get another one."

"It's all I've got," said Hiccup. Tenor looked back up at the tusk.

"Wait here," he told Serenity. She stepped back and Tenor took off. He circled it a few times then landed on top of it. Then he flew back to the ground.

"Well I will bring this to Re and Aurora's attention," he said. Serenity remounted him and they took off again.

They flew back to Dragon Island and approached their balcony. They found Re and Aurora laying on it with Edelweiss and the four young dragons. Tenor landed next to them and Serenity got off.

"There you two are," Re said. "Where've you been?"

"Flying," said Serenity. Tenor reached into the saddlebags and pulled out her hat. Serenity was about to take it back, but he pranced out of the way.

"Come on Tenor give it back," Serenity said. She cased him all over the balcony. Suddenly she tripped and hit the ground hard. Tenor stopped when he heard her fall. He looked over his wing. Serenity was laying on the ground not moving. He went over to her and nudged her. Suddenly she rolled over and snatched her hat from Tenor's jaws.

"Ha! gotcha," Serenity said, laughing. Tenor smiled, his goal had been met. Serenity got to her feet and put her hat back on. Tenor nudged her shoulder and she hugged his head.

"Thanks for laughing again," Tenor said.

"Thanks for making me laugh," Serenity said. "You old rascal." Tenor purred. Re and Aurora smiled at each other. Suddenly Serenity felt a tug on her pant leg. She look down at Edelweiss, who reached her little arms up. Serenity picked her up and hugged her. Black Widow jumped up onto Tenor's back and nuzzled his neck.

"Things are looking up around here," Re said.

"And about time too," said Aurora. "A dark cloud has hung over this family for way too long." Tenor then changed the subject.

"Hiccup wants to trade his Bewilderbeast tusk for a supply of our glowing crystals," he said.

"Wow, he must want them if he's willing to hand over such a rare artifact," said Aurora.

"He's the one who used the word trade," said Tenor.

"Well we better go negotiate this," said Re. "You coming Tenor?"

"No thanks," Tenor said, nuzzling Serenity again. She stroked his muzzled

"Very well, we'll be back later," said Aurora. She and Re spread their wings and took off. Serenity sat back in her chair, Edelweiss went back to playing with the young dragons, and Tenor laid beside his rider and put his head back in her lap. Serenity stroked him as she watched wild dragons go about their lives.


	8. Minie Adventure 4

Chapter 8

Re was flying from Dragon Island to Berk with the thousands of glowing crystals Hiccup had ordered, along with blueprints of the mechanism that allowed one to turn the lights on and off. It had taken quite a while to mine up all the crystals, Hiccup had asked for thousands of them to replace all the torches in all the houses, Great Hall, blacksmith shop, dragon hanger, and arena. He carried all the crystals in two large bags that he clutched in his talons. They were quite heavy and comfortable to hold. But he soon saw Berk on the horizon and breathed a sigh of relief. He picked up speed and flew past the two statued that guarded Berk's harbor. He flew towards the plaza and landed next to the blacksmith. He set the bags down and took a few minuets to catch his breath. Hiccup and Toothless came out of their house and up to him.

"I have your order," Re said.

"Thanks Re," said Hiccup. He watched Re open one of the bags using his jaws and talons. In side each bag were thousands of large, white stones. At that moment the other riders came over.

"What did he bring?" asked Astrid.

"New light," Hiccup. They looked into the bags and saw the stones.

"Are those the glowing crystals?" asked Eret.

"They certainly are," said Re, flapping his wings to keep them from cramping up.

"How do they work?" asked Snotlout. He picked up one of the stones and looked closely at it.

"I'll show you," Re said. "But first we must go somewhere dark."

"The Great Hall is pretty dark," said Hiccup. "If we close the doors and don't light the torches." Suddenly Fishlegs looked scared.

"We have to go into the dark?" he whimpered. "I hate the dark."

"Why?" Re asked.

"Things happen in the dark," said Fishlegs. "People go missing." Re snorted. Then he stuck his nose into the closest bag and looked for the largest stone. He found it and pulled it out. It was slightly larger than Toothless's eye. Re clutched it in his talon.

"Anyone who wants to see the stone glow come up to the Great Hall," he said. He spread his wings and flew up the steps and into the Great Hall. The riders followed him on foot, their dragons following.

"I wonder what it's like to be a dragon," said Astrid. "It must be the most wonderful thing in the world."

"Only one way to find out," said Eret. "Ask one." They arrived at the Great Hall then. They went inside. Re was waiting for them. He had the stone under a piece of leather.

"Close the doors," he said.

"Do we have to?" Fishlegs wined. Re gave him a sour look. The Twins pushed the doors closed. They were all thrown into darkness. Everyone started to get uncomfortable.

"What is it about the dark that make you humans so nervous?" Re asked, he could smell their fear.

"Because we can't see anything," said Astrid. "We don't know if there's something right in front of us that we might fall or bump into. And then there's killers who use the darkness to their advantage."

"But most killers can't see anything either," Re pointed out. "So they can't really use it to their advantage."

"You dragons do," Fishlegs blurted out.

"That's why I said 'most'," Re said. "Anyway, here is your new light source." He removed the piece of leather. The stone lit the whole room in a bright light. It didn't reach the corners or the ceiling, but it lit up the middle of the room. The riders looked at it in awe.

"Whoa that is bright," said Snotlout.

"Hopefully I brought enough for all the buildings on Berk," Re said. "But if I didn't I can sent for more."

"Thanks Re, I think you brought plenty," said Hiccup.

"And you can keep the Bewilderbeast tusk," Re said. "I don't need it."

"Hey Re we were wondering what it's like to be a dragon," said Astrid changing the subject. "It must be really fun." The others murmured in agreement. Re laughed loudly.

"That's because you see us fly around and breathing fire," he said. "But being a dragon is not all fun and games."  
>"Why not?" asked Snotlout. "You breathe fire, can fly anywhere you want, eat all you want, and can win fights with any other animal."<p>

"I wish we could be dragons," said Fishlegs. "At least for a day, just to see what it's like." Re sighed.

"Careful what you wish for," he said. He picked up the glowing stone and tossed it to Hiccup who caught it.

"Does your god have the power to change humans into dragons?" asked Eret.

"He has the power to do anything he wants," Re said. "But he normally doesn't use his power on humans." He led the way outside. They went down into the plaza where Re had left the bags.

"Out of curiosity," Re said. "What kind of dragons would you want to be?"

"I would want to be a Deadly Nadder," said Astrid.  
>"Whispering Death," said Tuffnut.<p>

"Typhoomerang," said Ruffnut.

"Rumblehorn," said Eret.

"Gronkle," said Fishlegs.

"Changewing," said Snotlout. They all looked at Hiccup. He thought through all the dragons he'd seen and/or read about. They all had their advantages and disadvantages.

"I bet if I were a dragon I would only have tree legs," he said, looking down at his metal leg. "But I if I were a dragon I would want to be a Nightfang like Tenor and Black Widow."

"Ah, Tenor would love to see that," Re chuckled. "Well those are all fine choices."

"Well we'll get these crystals into the houses," Hiccup said. "Thanks again Re." The Dragon King nodded. The riders took the bags and took them away. The dragons came up to Re, who was looking amused.

"Are they serious about being dragons?" asked Hookfang. "It's not easy."

"Well some parts of it is," said Skullcrusher. "But they would have a lot to get used to."

"But maybe it will help them understand our kind better," said Toothless, trying to be optimistic. "Would Lord Draco actually turn them into dragons?"

"I think he just might," Re said. "Both for the reason you just said and to show them that the Dragonnip isn't always greener on the other side."

"That will be interesting," said Stormfly. They all murmured in agreement.

"Well I should be getting back," Re said. He opened is wings to take off.

"Hey will you bring Serenity tomorrow?" asked Meatlug. "We really miss her."

"Yeah, we'll keep Snotlout and Fishlegs under control," said Hookfang. "You have our word." Re considered.

"Alright," he said. "Since she's in a better mood now, I guess I could bring her." With that he spread his wings and flew back to Dragon Island. The riders took the bags of glowing crystals into the blacksmith. Hiccup found the blueprints in one of the bags and brought them up to his house. The riders finished up the last of their chores and went to bed.

Up in the Dragon Heaven, Lord Draco had heard the riders' wishes and thought it would be a good idea to turn them into dragons. It would help them understand the dragon species, not to mention it would be fun to watch. He lit the skies over Berk with borealis lights, casting his spell.

The sun rose the following morning. The Vikings and dragons woke up and began their daily activities. Inside Hiccup's house the chief woke up on the floor of his room. He felt very different. His vision was normal, but his hearing had increased. He could hear every conversation coming from the people outside. He found it irritating and tried to cover his ears. But his hands couldn't reach his head for some reason. He sat up and looked around. What caught his eye was that he could see his back, which was all black and scaly. A pair of sleek black wings were tucked neatly to his side. Then a long, black tail swung into view, it ended in a pair of black tail fins. Hiccup got to his feet and saw that his hands had turned into black paws with sharp looking talons on the ends. He looked around the room. Toothless was still asleep on his stone.

"Toothless what just happened to me?" Hiccup asked him out loud. The dragon woke up and looked over at his rider. His green eyes popped.

"Whoa you're a dragon," he said, and Hiccup actually understood what he said.

"I'm a what?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"You look just like Tenor," Toothless said. "Only with darker green eyes and only three legs." Hiccup looked back at his hind legs, his right one was still there but he was missing part of his left one.

"It seems Lord Draco gave you exactly what you wanted," Toothless said as he got to his feet. "We should go outside, you'll be more comfortable." He jumped down to the lower level. Hiccup hobbled over to the top of the stairs. He looked at them not sure how to get down. Toothless appeared at the bottom.

"You can't use the stairs silly," he chuckled. "You have to jump down."

"Jump? Are you crazy?" said Hiccup. "It's a very big drop."

"You'll be fine," Toothless said. "I made it." Hiccup looked at the big drop again. He took a deep breath and leapt from the ledge and landed hard on the floor. He fell over due to his missing leg. He slowly got back up and shook himself. He walked up to the door which was closed. He stared at the nob trying to figure out how he was going to get the door open. He looked at Toothless for help.

"Don't look at me I can't get it open either," Toothless said. "I ususally wait for you to do it." Hiccup turned back to the door. He reached for it with one paw, but almost fell over due to lack of balance and put his paw down again. He then clamped the handle in his jaws and backed up awkwardly. The door opened slowly. Out side it was very cloudy, summer was starting to draw to a close. Hiccup and Toothless went out and looked around. Then six other dragons came up to them: a sandy colored Rumblehorn, a stormy grey Scauldron, a red Nadder, a black and green Changewing, a lead grey Whispering Death, and a light brown Gronkle. Somehow Hiccup already knew who these dragons were. It seemed the Dragon God had heard their conversation the day before and granted their wish.

"Whoa you got changed into a dragon too?" said the Whispering Death, which was Tuffnut. "This is so cool, and strange at the same time."

"What happened exactly?" asked the Nadder, which was Astrid.

"The Dragon God gave us what we wanted," Hiccup said. "We get to see what it's like to be a dragon."

"I didn't think it would be so hard," said Fishlegs. "I had a hard time just getting out of my house." They all murmured in agreement. Then the Scauldron, which was Ruffnut, began panting.

"I think I need a drink," she said.

"You're a tidal class dragon you need more water than the rest of us," said Fishlegs. At that moment Re and the other Draconians arrived with Serenity mounted on Tenor and Edelweiss in her special seat. Hiccup and the other human-turned dragons ran awkwardly up to them. They all looked quite surprised. Toothless and his friends ran over as Serenity dismounted.

"Hey good to see you again Serenity," Stormfly said. She lowered her head and Serenity stroked her beak.

"Sorry about that," Serenity said. "Re wanted to be sure nothing bad was going to happen to me."

"Hey we can understand what she's saying now," said Astrid. "Usually all I can hear is dragon sounds."

"Yeah you're in our world now you can understand Dragontongue," Re said. "So how are finding this experience?"

"Very different that we expected," said Snotlout.

"Not what you expected is it?" said Aurora.

"How do you breath fire?" Eret asked.

"Take a deep breath through the nose," Tenor said. All the human-dragons did as he said. They inhaled sharply and held it.

"Now let it all out at once," said Aurora. "Be careful though." The human-dragons let out a gust of air, and out came the fire. One of the blasts knocked Serenity's hat off.

"Wow that really burns your mouth," said Astrid. "like I just bit into chili peppers."

"Not to mention it tasted revolting," said Tuffnut. "How do you guys handle it?" Re looked up at the sky and blew out a jet of fire, he didn't even flinch.

"We've been dragons our hole lives," said Aurora. "We're used to it."

"I bet flying's more fun," said Snotlout. The Draconians rolled their eyes.

"Come we'll go to Dragon Island, it's a great distance for beginners," said Tenor.

"Without breakfast?" asked Ruffnut.

"Breakfast will be provided," said Aurora. She then turned to Toothless and his friends. "Care to join us?"

"Sure," said Hookfang. "I'm enjoying myself. But how is Toothless going to get there without a rider?" They all looked at the Night Fury who was looking at his tail fin.

"There's a lever on the side that holds the tail open," Hiccup said. Serenity went over to Toothless and pulled the lever, opening the tail. She then remounted Tenor.

"They're about to find out that flying isn't as fun as they think," she whispered to the dragon. Tenor giggled. They all took off and flew in circles, waiting for the human-dragons to lift off. They spread their wings and lifted off the ground. They followed Re and the other dragons over the ocean. Re and Aurora flew on either side of Toothless to keep him from falling out of the sky. Tenor flew behind the human-dragons to be sure they didn't get left behind. They had just lost sight of Berk, and already they were getting sore and achy.

"Are we nearly there?" Fishlegs wined.

"Yeah," said Re. "In about fifteen minuets." They all groaned. They pumped their wings harder just to keep up. They were flying into a huge head wind, which didn't help. The other dragons didn't seem faltered by the wind at all. To the human-dragons felt like the journey took years rather than minuets. They all breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the island came into view.

By the time the dragons began their decent the human-dragons were panting. They approached the ivory doors and stone pier. The human-dragons all but crashed onto the beach. They watched as the other dragons landed gracefully

"I don't remember Dragon Island being to far," said Hiccup.

"That's because you always came here on dragonback," Re said. "You're dragons have been flying all there lives, it's nothing to them. This was your first time." Serenity dismounted and took Edelweiss out of her seat. They went inside where the four young dragons were playing happily.

"Why aren't you guys playing outside like you normally?" Re asked.

"Too cold," said Avalon.

"Ah, yes winter is rapidly approaching," Re said.

"I would have thought you all would be ready to fly back to Draconia by now," said Astrid.

"I said it was approaching I didn't say it was here," Re said. "At the first sign of frost we will head south." Suddenly Edelweiss reached towards Toothless.

"D'agon," she said. "B'ack d'agon." Toothless went over and let Edelweiss pet him. He purred and gave her a gummy grin. Edelweiss giggled and put her little hand into the dragon's mouth. Toothless very gently closed his mouth around her hand, still keeping his teeth at bay. Then he let her hand go before she panicked. Serenity scratched Toothless behind his ears.

"She's really comfortable around dragons," said Astrid. "A bit too comfortable."

"She'll be learning to ride one in a few short years," Serenity said. "When she's five years old."

"That seems a bit young," said Fishlegs. "Dragon Riding is very dangerous."

"Chris and I both learned to ride at age five," Serenity said. "On the same dragon." She looked over at Re who was sitting on his haunches waiting patiently. Suddenly Ruffnut's stomach rumbled.

"Can we have breakfast now?" she asked.

"Sure," said Aurora. "The ocean is full of fish, we can head out immediately."

"We have to catch our own food?" asked Eret.

"Yes, we are predators, we work for our food," said Aurora. Serenity put Edelweiss down beside Toothless and unsaddled Tenor.

"Aren't you coming?" Fishlegs asked Serenity.

"No, this event is for dragons only," she said. "I'll cook my own breakfast."

"I'll stay here too," said Toothless. "I'll just slow you all down if I go out."

"You sure?" Re asked. "We can wait up for you, that's what friends do."

"No, I insist your majesty," Toothless said. "I'll stay here and keep Serenity and Edelweiss company." Re and Aurora exchanged a glance.

"Alright, we'll bring you back something," said the Queen. With that all the dragons, the hatchlings included, flew off. Serenity, Edelweiss, and Toothless watched them go. When they were out of sight, Toothless followed the mother and child back into the throne room. Serenity sat in her chair and Toothless sat beside her. Edelweiss kept trying to climb on the dragon's back.

"Up," she said. "Up on dagon." Serenity lifted her child onto Toothless's saddle. Toothless made sure she didn't fall off.

"I wonder how Chris and Windwalker are adjusting to their new life," Toothless said. Serenity stroked his head.

"So do I," she said. "It's only been four months and yet I feel like it's been four years."

"Why hasn't he written yet?" asked Toothless.

"Those parents of his must keep him too busy to write," Serenity said. "You think he's happy where he is?"

"I don't think so," Toothless said. "Those two maybe he birth parents, but doesn't mean he has to spend the rest of his life with them." Serenity murmured in agreement. She scratched his neck, and listened to his purrs of affection.

Out at sea the other dragons had landed on a sea stack in the middle of the ocean. The human-dragons were way exhausted. Re and Aurora were out looking for fish to herd towards the other dragons. Aurora was using her magic to bring them towards her. She and Re were talking in amusement about the riders' discovery on the real life of a dragon.

"I bet they're just begging to be turned back into humans," Aurora said.

"It's only easy if you've been at it your whole life," Re agreed. At that moment the two dragons spotted a huge school of mackerel. They flew low over the water and used their fire to push the mackerel towards the ambush. The fish swam as fast as they could towards the sea stack. Occasionally a fish would jump out of the water and one of the two dragons would snatch it up and swallow it. Tenor and the other professional dragons took off and skimmed the surface. They swallowed huge mouthfuls of fish. A pod of Pilot Whales and Common Dolphins joined the dragons in the feast, soon followed by flocks of sea birds. Tenor swallowed another fish, then saw the amateurs just watching on the sea stack. He flew over and landed next to them.

"Hey you lot just going to sit there all day?" he said. "Come out, these fish aren't going be there much longer."

"What do we do?" asked Ruffnut.

"You should dive right into the water," Tenor told her. "You're a sea dragon. And as for the rest of you just follow my lead."

"Who knew being a dragon was such hard work," said Snotlout.

"Don't worry by tomorrow this will all blow over," Tenor said. "Now come on." He took off agin, and the others followed him. Ruffnut dove into the water and joined the dolphins and whales. The rest of them hovered in the air and watched Tenor dive in and out of the water snagging fish after fish. Eventually they tried to catch fish themselves. Hiccup and Astrid managed to catch a few, but the others would either miss or have what little the did catch snatched from them by an obnoxious sea bird. Ruffnut was having the most luck as she was on the same level as the prey.

After a while the fish grew scarce and the dragons became satified with their catches. The human-dragons eventually manage to catch fish like the others. Their wings were very sore by now. They headed back towards Dragon Island. Aurora brought up the rear this time. She secretly used her magic to give them a strong tail wind. When they finally went in for landing on Dragon Island. The human-dragons tried landing as gracefully as the Draconians, but still stumbled.

"Uh, I don't know about the rest of you guys but I'm about ready to go back to my easy, human life," said Tuffnut. They all murmured in agreement.

"It makes no sense," Fishlegs said to Re. "You're a king, you shouldn't have to hunt your own food, you should have servants who do it for you."

"I've said this before and I'll say it again," Re said. "I'm not the Red Death; I'm a dragon first and a king second. I was catching my own food long before I was crowned."

"Hey do you guys hear that?" said Stormfly. They all stopped talking and listened. They could hear someone singing. It was coming from the throne room, and it sounded beautiful.

"That's Serenity," said Aurora. "I'd know that angelic voice anywhere." They all ran into the throne room where they found Serenity sitting in her chair with a guitar on her lap, Toothless laid beside her chair with Edelweiss still on his saddle. She finished her song and then acknowledged them.

"Oh, don't stop that was very pretty," said Hookfang.

"Well that's the end of that song," Serenity said.

"Sing it again," said Toothless. "I like this one, it talks about being free." All the dragons gathered around her chair to hear the song. Serenity plucked a few strings on her guitar, then began singing.

**Chorus**:  
><em>On the loose to climb a mountain, On the loose where I am free,<br>On the loose to live my life the way I think my life should be.  
>For I only have a moment, and a whole world yet to see.<br>I'll be looking for tomorrow on the loose._

_Have you ever seen the sunrise turn the sky completely red?  
>Have you slept beneath the moon and stars, a pine bough for your bed?<br>Have you sat and talked with friends, though a word was never said?  
>Then you're just like me and you've been on the loose.<em>  
>- <strong>Chorus<strong>

_There's a trail that I'll be hiking just to see where it might go,  
>Many places yet to visit, many people yet to know.<br>But in following my dreams, I will live and I will grow,  
>In a world that's waiting out there on the loose.<em>  
>- <strong>Chorus<strong>

_So in search of love and laughter, I am traveling across this land.  
>Never sure of where I'm going, for I haven't any plans.<br>Anytime when you are ready, come and join me take my hand.  
>And together we'll share life out on the loose.<em>  
>- <strong>Chorus<strong>

_As I sit and watch the sunset and the daylight slowly fades,  
>I am thinking of tomorrow, and the friendships I have made.<br>I will treasure them for always, and I hope that you will too.  
>And forever we'll share life out on the loose.<em>  
><strong>Chorus<strong>

As Serenity finished the song everyone had dreamy, far away looks on their faces. As though they were picturing what she was singing about. Serenity stroked the last few notes on the guitar and put in rest position.

"Wow, that is pretty," said Astrid.

"Yeah, that's one of my favorites," said Aurora. "It's perfect for song for traveling and camping."

"It pretty much sums up my life with dragons," Serenity said. "Traveling around the world every summer and camping in uncharted lands." Then Hiccup yawned.

"We should be heading home," said Astrid. "Hey Aurora, will Draco turn us back into humans?"

"You've had enough of being dragons haven't you?" Aurora said, she sounded amused.

"Yeah," said all the human-dragons. Re and Aurora both chuckled. Then Aurora let out a loud call, secretly using her magic to ask her father to turn them back. Suddenly there came a loud roar from outside, and Lord Draco himself flew into the throne room. He was wearing his usual armor. He landed on the floor of the cave and folded his mighty blue wings.

"Well you lot have had quite a day," he said to the human dragons.

"Can you change us back sir?" Astrid asked. Draco looked down at them.

"I will on one condition," he said. "If Snotlout and Fishlegs leave Serenity alone." They all turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Okay we promise," said Snotlout.

"Yeah you have our word," said Fishlegs.

"If you fall back to old ways I have the liberty to do what I like," Draco warned. With that he shot his golden fire at the human-dragons, burning the spell way. When the fire cleared the human-dragons were turned back to humans. They all looked down at themselves for a minuet.

"Thanks Draco," said Hiccup. "I have one question though."

"And what would that be?" Draco asked.

"You have the power to do whatever you want, then why don't you regrow Toothless's left tail fin?" Hiccup asked.

"He doesn't want me to," Draco said. "He values you more than freedom." Toothless went over to his rider, Edelweiss giggled, enjoying the ride. Hiccup stroked his dragon's head.

"How do you know that?" asked Astrid, now standing next to Stormfly.

"It's my job to know that," said Draco. "Any other questions?"

"I have just one more," said Hiccup. "Do Dragon Riders get to join their dragons in the Dragon Heaven?" Draco considered.

"Well I suppose I could make a few exceptions," he said. "I'll be monitoring you all for the rest your lives, and if I think you are worthy I'll let you in." Then Hiccup yawned again.

"You should go home, you've been through quite an experience," Re said. Hiccup lifted Edelweiss off Toothless and handed her to Serenity. Then the riders mounted their dragons.

"Ah, the saddle never felt so good," said Snotlout with a sigh.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Hiccup. They all took off and headed home. The Draconians watched them fly away.

"They have learned today that the Dragonnip is not always greener on the other side," Draco said wisely, then he turned to Re and Aurora. "Your son has learned this as well."

"He's not our son," Aurora said glumly.

"Would you like him to be?" Draco asked. "Your heart tells me you want him back in your life, I'm I right."

"Yes," said Aurora, knowing there was no point lying to Lord Draco.

"And you shall have him back, before you know it," Draco said. Then the turned to Re and let out a long, warm breath. Re recognized the feeling of a spell.

"What's the spell for?" he asked.

"Spoilers," Draco said with a sneer. Then he looked over at Serenity, who had remained quiet ever since Draco arrived.

"Why so quiet my child?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry my lord," Serenity said. "I haven't had much to say recently."

"You are still sad," Draco said. "You miss your husband. But you don't have to be sad anymore, he is thinking of you every minuet. The reason he hasn't returned yet is because he is going to save all your lives and he won't be able to do so if he was here now." Before anyone could ask him what he meant Draco spread his wings and took off, heading back to the Dragon Heaven.

"What did he mean?" asked Serenity.

"We will have to wait and see," said Aurora. "Maybe it has to do with my vision of the Phoenix." She turned and flew onto the ledge. The others followed her. Re lit the fire pit and they all sat around it. Avalon and Apollo laid beside their parents, Eider left to find Ruby and Harmony who had their own room in the castle, and Black Widow sat next to Tenor. They all soon fell asleep, exhausted by the day's events.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter gets a bit darker than what I usually write.**

Chapter 9

Chris and Windwalker had spent the last five months doing farm work, which neither of them found fun. Windwalker occasionally went to different houses and hunt down mice and rats. Every night they would curl up together in the hey loft of the barn, fall asleep, and dream of their loved ones. They kept their eyes on Valkyrie and Rufus, listening for news on their plan. Both dragon and rider were quite sure they planned to harm Serenity, or at least abuse her. Windwalker hadn't known Serenity for as long as she knew Chris, but she could already see why Chris and his family loved her so much. Not only was she pretty, but she was also talented, wise, and very friendly. The idea of someone even glaring at her, was as unbearable to think of as slaying a unicorn.

They woke up one morning to a dusting of frost of the ground. Winter was in the air, as were heavy snow clouds. It was quite cold.

"I just remembered I left my coat on Berk," Chris said.

"We have other things to worry about," Windwalker said. "What is the plan for today?"

"We need to follow Rufus," Chris said. "I get the feeling he's going to execute his plan very soon."

"And we don't even know what it is yet," said Windwalker.

"I'll ask if I can join Rufus at the docks," Chris said. "He might have gotten others in on his plan." The two of them went down the first floor of the barn. Valkyrie and Rufus were saddling their horses.

"It's getting colder," said Rufus. "Chris will you make sure the animals water is heated, and you don't have to let them out until noon?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could help you at the docks," Chris said innocently. Rufus gave a jolly chuckle.

"As much as I would love for you to join me at the docks," he said. "I will not be going to the docks. I'm going over to the black smith with Bron and a few other guys for drinking and socializing. You can come if you want."

"No thanks, I don't drink," Chris said, knowing that Rufus wasn't going to bring up his plans with Chris nearby.

"Suit your self," said Rufus. He then mounted his horse and followed Valkyrie towards the road. Chris turned to Windwalker.

"New plan," he said. "You go to the blacksmith and eavesdrop, I'll take care of these animals." The Night Fury nodded. She took off and followed Rufus from the air. She watched Rufus ride to the blacksmith where other horses were tethered outside. Rufus dismounted and put his horse with the others. He then went inside. Windwalker landed as light as she could on the roof. She used her powerful hearing to listen in on what was being said.

"When are we bringing that girl here?" asked a man. "With all your talk of how pretty she is I'm wanting to see her more and more."

"Not to worry," said Rufus. "You'll have your prize before the snow falls. In fact I plan to go back to Berk and get her tomorrow morning. She's guarded by dragons and kidnapping her won't be easy."

"Why not just invite her?" asked Bron. "She's already expecting to come to our island."

"Chris says dragons can tell when you're lying or up to something," Rufus said. "They'll know something's up."

"What are we going to do with that baby of hers?" asked another man.

"Nothing," said Rufus. "It is of no value to us until it's older."

"So what's the whole plan?" asked the first man.

"Okay here it is," Rufus said. "Valkyrie and I will sail back to Berk. Valkyrie will try and get the girl by herself before knocking her out. Then we'll get her into our boat as quickly as possible. I've updated the boat and given it a secret compartment that's big enough for the task at hand. When we get her here, she'll be yours to do as you like. But you have to keep her as far away from Chris and that black dragon, they'll try to ruin everything."

"We will all take turns with her," said Bron. "It's the only fair way. Each man will have a night and a day with her, then hand her over to the next man. And when we've all had our turn we'll sell her to the highest bidder."

"What if the dragons come looking for her?" asked another man. "Or Chris finds out and tries to rescue her?"

"Any obstacle that we come across will be done away with," said Bron. "So Rufus, you had better keep that boy of yours under control."

"Yes sir," said Rufus.

"What if she tries to escape?" asked the second man. "Or you can't get her by herself no matter how hard you try."

"Well it would be a shame to kill her, but we will if we must," said Rufus. "If she tires to run back to the dragons when we confront her, she gets a arrow to the heart. Those dragons have had that girl long enough, others deserve to have her. A girl that pretty only comes once in a lifetime." They all agreed. The rest of their conversation was made up of what sorts of abuse each man planned on doing once Serenity was in their clutches. Windwalker had heard enough and took off again.

She flew back to the barn as fast as she could. She found Chris inside waiting for her.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing her anxious features.

"We need to back to Berk at once," Windwalker said. "The Rufus is planning to sail at dawn and kidnap Serenity. He and Valkyrie will lure her into a trap, knock her out, and smuggle her here in a hidden compartment in the boat. Once they get her here, the man were planning on abusing her then selling her to the highest bidder. And if she tries to run back to the dragons when they confront her they'll kill her. Uh, the way they talked, like wolves planning to hunt a unicorn and eat it alive."

"Oh no," Chris moaned. "What about Edelweiss?"

"They have no interest in her," said Windwalker. "We should go now so we can warn her in time."

"You're right," Chris said. "Let's go home." They ran outside, both eager to finally head home. Chris mounted his dragon and they took off, heading for Berk.

An hour later Rufus and Valkyrie returned to the barn to find Chris and Windwalker long gone. Rufus growled in frustration.

"Ah, he must have been on to us," he said. "This changes everything."

"What do we do now?" asked Valkyrie. "We'll never get her alone now."

"We'll have to kill her then," said Rufus. "If we can't have her, no one can. Ready the ship we leave immediately." The two of them ran to the docks where their ship waited for them. Rufus carried a crossbow with a single arrow loaded into it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Re does something in this climax that pays omage to Dragonheart, my second favorite dragon film. And the song is from Disny's The Rescuers. **

Chapter 10

Back on Dragon Island all the Draconians were fast asleep. The stars and moon were hidden by snow clouds. Snow was lightly falling. Re and Aurora were cuddled up together in the throne room, suddenly Aurora woke up. She'd been aroused by a terrible feeling. She sat up and tensed. Her animal instincts were on red alert. She turned to Re who was still asleep.

"Re wake up," she said, not bothering to whisper. She nudged him. Re woke up, a bit annoyed.

"Uh, what is it?" he said. "What's wrong?"

"Something bad's about to happen," Aurora said, sounding officially terrified. Re sat up.

"Go get everyone else," he said. "Bring them here." Aurora jumped to her feet. But just as she was about to take off, both dragons heard a very faint, very deep rumble. It sounded like it was coming from beneath their feet. Both dragons looked at the floor.

"HURRY!" Re cried. Aurora spread her wings and took off. Re took off as well. They went from room to room gathering: Avalon, Apollo, Eider, Ruby, and Harmony. Once they were all brought to the throne room, Aurora went to get Serenity, Edelweiss, and their dragons. She flew on to the balcony and ran into the room.

"Everyone wake up!" she shouted. "Something's about to happen we need you all down in the throne room now!" Edelweiss woke up and started crying. Serenity got out of bed. Tenor and Black Widow waited for her. Serenity picked up Edelweiss and wrapped her in Chris's coat. Then she put the child in her special seat on Tenor's saddle. Then Serenity mounted her dragon and they all took off. They arrived at the throne room, Edelweiss was still crying. Serenity dismounted and took the child out of the seat, trying to calm her.

"What's going on?" asked Avalon.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here now," said Aurora. Suddenly a rock fell from the ceiling and hit Tenor in the head, knocking him out. He fell to the floor.

"Tenor!" Serenity cried. She put Edelweiss down and knelt beside her dragon. Edelweiss continued to cry, Black Widow ran to her side and nuzzles her. Serenity tried to rouse Tenor.

"Tenor wake up," she cried desperately. Re and Aurora looked at each other.

"We have to get out of here now," Aurora said.

"I can't leave him here," said Serenity, on the verge of tears. Re sighed, he couldn't bare to leave his brother behind either. He turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, Harmony will you take the children to Berk?" he asked.

"Yes your majesty," said Ruby. Serenity took the child seat off Tenor's saddle and put it on Ruby's saddle. Once it was secure Serenity picked Edelweiss up and put her into it, then put Chris's coat over her.

"You're flying alone Edelweiss," Serenity said. She made sure the child was nice and snug. Ruby, Harmony, and the young dragons went outside.

"What about you guys?" asked Harmony.

"Don't worry about us," said Aurora. "We'll meet you on Berk once we get Tenor on his feet." Ruby and the other dragons spread their wings and took off.

Then just as they cleared the island, the volcano erupted violently. The top of the mountain burst into flames. Huge clouds of ash, smoke, and pumice shot into the sky, blocking the sun. Lava bombs also shot out of the mountain. The eruption shook the ground, putting the ocean through a rainless storm. The volcano belched out fire and magma, rocks fell down the side in huge avalanches. Ash began to fall like dirty, grey snow.

Inside the throne room Serenity and the dragons were huddled around each other. Serenity clutched her dragon's head begging him to wake up.

"Please wake up Tenor," she said. Then he weakly opened his eyes and groaned.

"Tenor! are you okay?" Re asked.

"My head hurts," Tenor said. "What's going on?"

"The volcano is erupting," Aurora shouted over the loud rumbling. "We have to get out of here." Tenor shakily got to his feet, which was difficult as the ground was shaking as bad as he was. Re and Aurora supported him.

"You think you can fly?" Re asked.

"If it'll get me away from this pissed off mountain, then yes," said Tenor. They were just about to get outside, when suddenly a huge boulder was shaken off the mountain side and landed right in the doorway, blocking their way out.

"I guess the volcano doesn't want us going anywhere," Tenor said, on the verge of passing out again.

"Now what do we do?" asked Serenity. "We're trapped."

"Our only hope is to ride this out," Re said, defeated. He and Aurora set Tenor down and laid beside him. Serenity sat next to her friends and leaned on Tenor's shoulder. The volcano continued erupting without hesitation. Then clouds of smoke and ash flooded the throne room through openings too small for dragons. It became hard for the volcano's prisoners to breathe. They laid their heads down on the floor where they could breathe easier. They huddled together again; Re around Aurora and both Aurora and Tenor around Serenity. The smoke and ash became more and more dense, turning all four of them grey. Serenity was just as scared as the dragons were.

"How long will this take?" Tenor cried over the loud volcanic sounds.

"Now way of knowing," Re called back. "We just have to wait here."

Soon the shaking stopped for a while, but the smoke and ash still came in and overwhelmed Serenity and the dragons. They started coughing. Serenity dug her face into Tenor's scales, praying for a miracle. She wanted to comfort the dragons but couldn't think of what to say, so she sang a song to them. It was the only thing she could think of to get their minds off the disaster.

_Come along  
>Will there be sunshine shinin'<br>Will we find a silver linin'  
>Come along, sing a song<br>When today becomes tomorrow  
>Will we find joy or sorrow?<br>Sing a song._

The dragons listened to the song, focusing on nothing else. Serenity kept singing.

_Is is wrong  
>To put all our hopes together<br>And wish for something better?  
>Is it wrong to be loved?<br>To face the future with another  
>Who means more than any other<br>Is to be loved._

_We'll paint the grey clouds  
>With pretty rainbow hues<br>And we'll brush the gloom away  
>And save it for a rainy day<br>Rainy day, oh today_

_If troubles cast a shadow  
>And shadows make the sun<br>Afraid to stay, why it's okay  
>'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'<br>And we'll find a silver linin'  
>Another day.<em>

_Tomorrow is another day  
>How I hope you'll always stay<br>Tomorrow is another day._

The song came to an end. The volcano continued to erupt, and smoke continued to fill the room. But the four of them were calm. Serenity sang the song over and over, to keep them calm. This was the prettiest song they had yet heard. It had a calm, beautiful, and comforting tune. The lyrics gave all three dragons much needed hope. Tenor painfully lifted his head and nuzzled his rider. Soon the air go so heavy that it started to put them all to sleep. Serenity kept repeating the song for as long as she could, it was starting to sound more like a lullaby. The ground shook again as the volcano let out all its inner rage. More ash, smoke, and pumice filled the sky. The ashfall turned into an ash blizzard. Inside the throne room the air began to heat up, and suck out all the oxygen.

Then about half an hour later the volcano began to calm down. The ash blizzard came to a halt, and the ground stopped shaking for good. Inside the throne room the four prisoners were completely covered in ash and dust. They were all out, Serenity had sung the last verse of the song before falling asleep draped over Tenor's neck. Suddenly there came a high pitched screech. It grew louder and louder, until the boulder blocking the doorway was blown to bits by a plasma blast. Then a Night Fury landed in the doorway and her rider dismounted.

Serenity began to wake up, without opening her eyes. She tried to get her bearings through sound. She was outside and laying flat on her back on hard ground. Someone was calling her name, and felt a hand in her own.

"Serenity?" said the voice. "Sweetheart can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?" Serenity gently gripped the hand tighter.

"She's alive," said the voice happily. The sound of talons on rock came over to where Serenity lay. Then she felt a scaly muzzle on her other hand, which was laying on her stomach. She slowly lifted her hand and stroked the dragon's muzzle. Finally she opened her eyes. All she could see was grey ash clouds. She turned her head in the direction of the dragon she was petting, it was Tenor. He looked like he'd aged a thousand years, his glossy black scales were now light grey.

"Tenor where am I?" she asked him.

"You're outside on a different island," Tenor said hoarsely. "Chris and Windwalker came to our rescue just in time, another five minuets and we'd all be soaring through the Eternal Skies."

"Chris is here?" Serenity said, surprised. "Were is he?"

"I'm right here," Chris said. He came into the view. He too was covered in ash. Serenity slowly sat up, and Chris helped her. She saw Re, Aurora, Tenor, and Windwalker standing on a large tooth-shaped sea stack. All the dragons were covered in ash, Windwalker a bit less than others.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked, worried.

"Better after seeing you," Serenity said, smiling. Chris helped her to her feet. A hundred feet away she could see the volcano still spewing out lava, and the lava ran down the side of the mountain. The whole mountain glowed red orange, including the entrance to the throne room. Serenity saw what Tenor meant. If Chris hadn't shown up when he did the lave would have flooded the throne room and they would have all burned to death. Serenity felt a bit lightheaded. She turned to Chris and gave him a big hug, he hugged her back.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"I ride a Night Fury," Chris reminded her. "And I was already on my way here, I was half way when the volcano erupted. I've come to warn you." He let her go.

"What are you talking about?" Re asked, flapping the ash off his wings. Chris turned to the others with a solemn look on his face.

"Rufus and the rest of his village are after Serenity," he said. "They plan kidnap, abuse, and possibly murder." All the dragons growled at this news.

"It's true your majesty," Windwalker said to Re and Aurora. "I heard Rufus plan it myself." Re groaned.

"This is why I don't trust my Dragon Healer with just anybody," he said. They looked at Serenity who looked very afraid, but calm at the same time. Tenor went over and stood on the other side of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded silently.

"We'll they won't get you now," said Aurora. "We'll be ready for them."

Little did they now that Rufus and Valkyrie were right behind a nearby boulder. Rufus had the crossbow at the ready. They had arrived shortly before Chris, Serenity, and the dragons arrived at the sea stack. They climbed to the top of the sea stack and listened for the oppertune moment to strike. When they heard Chris give his warning, Rufus stamped his foot in frustration.

"That's it, the girl has got to go," he hissed. He ran out from behind the boulder and aimed the crossbow right at Serenity. He pulled the trigger and the arrow sailed right towards its target. At first it looked like it was going to make a hit, but Chris saw it and pushed Serenity out of the way. The arrow missed her, but pierced Chris right in the heart. At that moment the volcano ejected a singe lava bomb from the depths of it's still running lava. The bomb arched towards the sea stack, and hit the spot where Rufus and Valkyrie stood. It hit with such force that it sent that section of the sea stack into the ocean, taking Rufus and Valkyrie with it. They plummeted into the water, never to be seen again. The dragons watched the whole thing in amazement. Then they remembered Chris. They turned around to find him on the ground, the arrow sticking out of his chest, blood was everywhere, and Serenity was kneeling beside him. Chris was still alive, but was getting weaker by the second as he slowly bled to death. Serenity pulled a rag out of her pocket. She carefully pulled the arrow out and quickly pressed the rag to the wound. Chris groaned in pain.

"Serenity stop," he said, placing his hand on top of hers. "You can't fix this one, the arrow went too deep."

"I can't loose you," Serenity said, her voice breaking. But she had to come the awful truth that he was right, he was dying. She gripped his hand very tightly. Chris gently placed a hand on her face.

"Hey, it's okay," he said weakly. "Your life is saved, I can die happy."

"No, please don't leave me," Serenity sobbed. She put her hand on top of his, holding it to her face.

"Where's Edelweiss?" Chis asked in a hushed voice.

"On Berk," Serenity said. "We sent Ruby, Harmony, and all the children there just before the eruption." Chris seemed to relax a bit at this news. His eyes grew heavier.

"No, please Chris," Serenity sobbed. "Please don't go." Chris summoned his last bit of strength to sit up and crushed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, holding him there with her hand. But then Chris lost his strength, and reluctantly ended the kiss. Serenity gently laid him back down so he was comfortable. He looked her in the eye.

"I love you," he said with his last breath, before he lost consciousness. Serenity laid her head on his chest and sobbed. The dragons all bowed their heads in respect, even the volcano seemed to stop its activity for the moment. But then Re remembered the spell Draco had given him, and something told him this was the time to use it. He lifted his head.

"I think I have away to fix this," he said quietly. "Serenity, could you step back please sweetheart?" Serenity sat up, her eyes red and puffy. She shakily got to her feet. She looked like she about to fall over. Windwalker was closest and went to Serenity's side so she had something to lean on. They went over and stood next to Tenor. Re approached Chris and sat on his haunches. He activated his Titan Wing. Then he heaved himself on his hind legs, using his tail and wings to keep his balance. He took a deep breathe. He could hear Draco in his mind telling him what to do. Re used his talons to peel back a large scale on his chest, right over his heart; exposing a bare patch of wrinkly skin. Then he used a sharp talon on his other paw to slice open his chest. Heavenly, golden light shined out of the cut, and Re didn't even flinch. He then reached into the cut, and seemed to pull out a piece of the light. He held it firmly in his talons. He gently place the light into the wound on Chris's chest, and it disappeared into his body. Re put the scale back over the glowing scar, and deactivated his Tian Wing. Then he repeated the phrase Draco said.

"Half my heart to make you whole, its strength to purify your weakness." Chris stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Re looking down at him.

"Dad?" he said roughly. Somehow he already knew what Re just did.

"Hi son," Re said calmly. He helped Chris sit up. He looked down at the wound, which was nothing more than a scar now. Windwalker turned to Aurora.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Re gave Chris half his heart to save his life," said Aurora. "No dragon has done that in centuries. Chris will live for as long as Re lives, which I imagine will be a really long time." They all watched Re help Chris to his feet. Chris hugged his dad with gratitude.

"Thank you," he said.

"You save our lives, I save yours," Re said, hugging him back. Chris then turned to the rest of his family. He held his had out to Serenity. She took it, and Chris pulled her into his arms. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too," she said. They pulled back slightly, so Chris could kiss her again. Then the volcano erupted all over again. Huge walls of fire, magma, and lava bombs burst out of the mountain. Serenity and Chris separated then turned to watch the mountain go mad. More lava burst out, and splashed down the mountain. Serenity and Chris watch it side by side. He had his arm around her waist, and she had her arm around his shoulders. Tenor stood on Serenity's other side, and Windwalker stood beside him. Re and Aurora stood on Chris's other side. They all watched the happy volcano together, as a family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back on Berk Ruby and the rest of the Draconians were watching the smoke from the volcano billow into the sky. The Berkians were watching it as well. The ash cloud had reached as far as Berk, but it had very little effect on the village. All they got was an ashfall. They also felt the tremors from the eruption. Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"That is one pissed off volcano," he said. He then saw the Draconians looking in the direction of the Dragon Island with hopeless expressions on their faces. Edelweiss began crying in her seat, terrified by the eruption. Astrid went over and got her out of the baby seat.

"No sign of the others?" Stormfly asked.

"No," Ruby said. "It's possible we have just lost our King and Queen, and our good Dragon Healer." Hearing this all the dragons bowed their heads in respect. But then the all heard a loud series of triumphant roars. They all looked up to see four dragons flying towards the plaza, and Re, Aurora, Tenor, and Windwalker landed before them covered in ash.

"Mama, Daddy!" cried Black Window. She ran to her parents as Chris and Serenity dismounted. Avalon and Apollo ran to their parents, Eider stayed next to Ruby and Harmony. Edelweiss struggled to get down. Astrid set her on the ground and she walked over to Serenity and Chris. Serenity picked her up.

"How in the name of Odin did you get out of that?" asked Hiccup.

"Those two," Re said, looking at his son and daughter-in-law. They both blushed and smiled.

"What happened to Valkyrie and Rufus?" asked Valka.

"Ah," said Re solemnly. "They got a little bit too close to the volcano and it shot a lava bomb at them, I'm sorry." Everyone looked shocked at this news.

"I guess things go back to normal then?" said Hiccup. "But you're summer island just got destroyed."

"No it didn't," said Re. "Don't you know anything about volcanoes? It did't destroy the island, it made it bigger. All that lava will harden into rock and that makes the island a little bit bigger. The rooms in the castle are preserved."

"Oh, wow," said Astrid. "The island grows bigger?"

"That's right," Re said. "In fact it's growing as we speak." He looked back at the black cloud coming from Dragon Island.

"But in the meantime we should head home, let the volcano blow off steam, and come back next summer," said Aurora. "We've dealt with volcanoes before; quite that violent though."

So Serenity and Chris mounted their dragons, Edelweiss was put back into the baby seat on Ruby's saddle. They bid farewell to the good citizens of Berk, and took off. Harmony shook the ash out of her feathers. They flew in formation, and headed back to Draconia. It took a while to clear the ash clouds. But two hours later they saw blue sky and sunshine.

"How is it you guys didn't suffocate?" asked Windwalkers. "There must have been a lot of smoke in that throne room, and almost no oxygen.

"Sleeping saves oxygen," said Aurora. "And we were lulled to sleep by Serenity's beautiful song."

"What song?" asked Chris, looking over at Serenity. She smiled.

"A song that talks about the hope tomorrow brings," she said. "Draco sang it to me once, it was very inspiring."

"I'm so glad that's over," Tenor said, changing the subject. "And things are back to normal."

"And all it took was fire and ashes," said Serenity.

"Just like I saw in my vision," said Aurora. "The one of the Phoenix. I saw it rise out of the mountain in fire, then turned to ash. Then from the ashes the Phoenix was reborn with white feathers. That's obviously us now; the same, but a little bit better." They all smiled.

"Anyway," said Re. "Will you sing that song again Serenity? I wish to hear it again." Serenity sang the song again. The song that had pulled Re, Aurora, and Tenor through the darkness. They listened to the song as they headed for home, just as it started to snow.


End file.
